For The Love Of The Game
by LoneAlpha
Summary: Meet Ace japan's best Basketball player,but Ace's identity is a mystery.And Sakura Haruno a wannabe player. but what happens when people are on the verge of finding out who ace is.can sakura handle basketball,love and high school.find out sasuXsaku
1. meet me and my friends

For the Love of the game

Slam in the basket.

BUZZ

* * *

"time's up and they've done it again! The konoha ninjas have won! 68-54!"

"Ace!Ace!Ace!" was the only sound in the background. Ace was patted on the back by the rest of the team for winning the match.

Who's Ace? Well that's me. Ace japan's best basketball player! I'm on the konoha pro basketball team. We just won another game thanks to me and my vice-captain,Itachi Uchiha. Oops I didn't tell you I'm the captain. I saw a couple of guys my age at the game. No I'm not old or ....gay. One I'm only sixteen,two I'm a girl! Ace is just what I'm known as in basketball. That and my baseball cap. You can call it my trademark if you will.

Your probably wondering how a sixteen-year-old girl is playing pro. Right don't even try to deny It,I already know. Well I'm what you would call a basketball prodigy. So they saw me practicing only once and offered me a spot,naturally i said yes. And here I am. A sixteen-year-old girl playing with the pros.

Meet Itachi Uchiha,vice captain and my high school basketball coach. He has long raven hair tied back in a pony tail and onyx I go to high school. No,no one knows I'm ace. They all think that I'm some wannabe basketball player,but I'm better that them all! Especially that no good rotten Sasuke Uch-. Whoops getting side-tracked. Yeah he's the coach but you know we all need money....well all except him and his family 'cause they're rich. But yeah you get my don't you? Say yes or else........

**(A/N:um ace put the knife down nice and 's against the law to kill a reader and it's not very nice ACE:fine -huffs in annoyance-)**

.......... I'll give you a living nig-

**(A/N:ACE!!!!!!!)**

i'll give you living nightlight!

**(ACE:Happy cause I'm not A/N: yup very! ACE: I ate you! A/N:aw I love you too)**

Sorry 'bout Author. Carrying on next meet another one of my best friends. Hinata Hyuga.

Third in control on the basketball team. She's sixteen too but uses a disguise so no one knows that it's her.

She has short raven hair with purple strikes in it and clear white eyes. She has a little sister called Hinabi and a cousin called Neji who vice-captain on my high school team.

Now meet Sakura Haruno. She has PINK,yes PINK hair and bright green eyes. You better not make fun of her or..........I'm just to scared to think about it. Sakura's better known to the world as heiress to Haruno corps. Of Ace A.K.A. me.

This my story of my double life. No this is not some cheap Hannah Mon-gay-tana story. It's so much better! Fine believe what you want but I will get my revenge mwhahahahah-

**(A/N:ACE!!!!!!!!ACE:-running from danger- A/N: yea you better run!)**

**A/N: it's is my first fanfic so review please and I'll give you a cookie!!!!!!! sorry if that offends anyone, bout the Hannah Montana thing!  
**

**ACE:yeah right,you won't even give me a cookie!-sad face-**

**A/N:shuddap sorry about the spelling. Just hit that pretty little butten and make me happy-happie face-**


	2. meet him and her

For the love of the game

Did I ever tell you that high school sucks!

"Ooh look there's forehead girl!"

"Ha ha ha,oh she's that basketball wannabe!"

I heard the children mock. Yes children even if some of those children are older than me but they act like children,some like toddlers. Sixteen-year-old toddlers.

I went to go meet Itachi or better known as coach here. I walked down the hall ignoring the insults and mockery, to gym. Next to the gym was Itachi's office. I heard slightly muffled voices but not muffled enough to not hear them.

" Cut her from the team!"

I would know that dying-cat like voice anywhere. It belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. Itach's yunger brother. Sasuke was what you wold call a heart-throb,every girls want-to-be-boyfriend,prince charming. Of course he was the complete opposite of charming. He had raven dark hair in the shape of a chicken's butt and charcoal black eyes. This guy-no this thing was captain of the basketball team. And my worst enemy.

"no way!"

Was the reply, from Itachi. I'm guessing their fighting over cutting me from the team....again.

"why not? She sucks and you know it!"

"she doesn't! You just haven't seen her play propely yet."

"yeah right! Like she can even play the game at all!" sasuke said his voice full of scacasm

"she stays on the team that's final!"

I quickly ran into the shadows. Sasuke walked out of the room with an annoyed expression on his face.

I smirked inwardly knowing that I was the reason for his annoyance. I walked in to Itachi's office. Moments after Hinata decided to join us for lunch.

"hey can we go to the cantine?" Hinata asked "Quickly! Please!" she added quickly after seeing the look on my face.

"Hn" was Itachi's oh-so great reply.

"Hhatever" I said not bothered.

We walked into the cantine. Everyone stopped what they were ding to look at us. It was all silent un til one bit-

**(A/N:Ace language! ACE: sorry)**

Until one female dog had to ruin it.

"Now I know why she's on the team! She's a slut. Wow I mean I know that you don't have any talent,but I didn't know that you were so desperate that you went whoring round the coach to get a spot!"Say hi to the school who- I mean Karin. She has red hair,which looked like it'd been cut by a five-year-old and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of out-of-style glasses. Oh how badly I wanted to slap that bitch in the face but didn't,mainly because the author tied me down to a chair and I have some self-control. Not a lot but some.

" karin,you and your clones are the only sluts I see for miles. Mainly cause your all so fat that I can't see anything else. And the fact that everyone runs away from you cause your soooooo UGLY but apart from those reasons I don't know why I don't see any more barbie-dolls! I hope you die a painful death!"

I growled out " and have a nice life!" I finished cheerfully.

"OOOOoooohhhhhhhhhhh!!! Karin got boyed" And other insults were made. The only other sound apart from that was Karins sobbs,that made even whales want to be deaf.

and I left the cantein."Damn Sak that was jokes!" hinata finally said while giving me a high-5. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

" I just soid the truth guys,see you at practise!" I called out as I ran down the hall. I was happy and it showed. I had just gotten a message on my phone, it read:

**I'm home come back.**

**I have to someone I want you to meet.**

**Luv dad.**

I had so many emotions runnig through me at the same time,if Jasper from twilight were here he wouldn't be to happy! I was happy,sad,anxious and scared all at the same time!

When I got home........

**A/N: I know this chapter sucks i'm sooooo sorry. I promise to make them better ........... if you review. Sorry for ending it their but I just had to. Thanks to all of you who reveiwed. I forgot the disclaimer in the chapter so here it is**

**Ace:.............. what you want me to say it? No way! It ain't happin**

**A/N please-puppy dog pout-**

**Ace:fine!!! Lone alpha doesn't own naruto or ?**

**A/N: Estactic**


	3. youhimwhatbut how?

For The Love Of The Game

You...Him........What.......But How?

There was not only my father Sen Haruno but there was also Mr and Mrs Uchiha. What the hell? Why are they here? Why am I asking so many questions? Why is no one answering them? Why is the sky blue? Why do cows say moo? Why? Why? Why? Someone,anyone answer me! Wait don't answer that.

Let me tell you about my dad. Sen Haruno one of the worlds best pro basketball players.

**(ACE:now I know why I'm so good!)**

But right before world championship game he got a bad nee ingury and couldn't play pro any more. After that he took over his father's

**(ACE:My gamps A/N: we all know! ACE: your point A/N: just forget I said anything!ACE:ok A/N:ugh)**

as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by me! He took over his father's company and is now on of the worlds best business men.

"Sakura Your here!" My dad called " I would like you to meet the Uchiha's"

"nice to meet you" I said with a smile on my face. These guys were that evil demon's parents.

**(A/N:they're Itachi's parents too ya know ACE: oops?)**

"likewise" was the man's reply. He had brown hair and dark eyes. His name was Fagaku. The woman was very beautiful she had long black hair and onyx orbs that showed happiness. Her name was Mikito. Now I know where Sasuke and Itachi got their good looks from. Yep. Wait! What? Sasuke,good looking? Never!

**(A/N:but you said it you self ACE: no I didn't A/N: deny it all you want we already know you like him)**

Stupid author saying I him.

**(A/N: I Can hear you ya know!)**

I meant very nice author? Okay I'm getting off topic. All in all they were very good looking people.

"their sons will be hear in a moment" just as he said that they walked through the door. Itachi had no expression on his face like always,whereas Sasuke had a clear look of irration shown on his face.

"What's up?" I asked them Itachi more than Sasuke."come on we can go to the games room" I said as I left not waiting for them. When I looked back I saw itachi close behind me and Sasuke was walking at the speed of grandma.

**(A/N&ACE:no offense grandma GRANDMA:non-taken)**

When we finally got there me and Itachi started talking strategies for our next pro game. We knew Sasuke was there but he didn't look to bothered about us.

" We should have Haku off and Saso-" our conversation came to an abrupt stop because the gay demon was walking towards us.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"What makes you think that I want anything?"

"you don't even come near me unless you want something!"

"okay so I want something!" he exclaimed at last."what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"we're waiting for you to tell us what you want." itachi said camly. He's always so clam it kinda creeps me out. I could never e that clam especially is the Uchiha brat was my brother.

**(A/N: he's an uchiha is well. ACE: clearly I haven't thought this through very well.)**

" Where's the...er..um the-thebathroom. Yeah the bathroom. That works." Sasuke asked he made me kinda suspicous.

"Um yeah down the hall oppsite my room" I answered.

"Thanks. See you in a bit." he said rushed.

After he was out of our hearing range, I looked at Itachi and he knew what to do. We were going to follow him. Make sure he didn't go in to my room for two reasons. Number 1 the big one: invasion of privacy, number 2 all my awards and basketball things as ace were in their. I know what your think,why is the grass green? You know I'm thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

We found Sasuke right before he went into my room.

" What do you think your doing?" We asked,eyebrows raised

"Guys come down for dinner!" I heard my dad call us for dinner. Sasuke's a lucky bast-

**(A/N:ace. Stop. Please. I'm begging for you to be good today ACE:Fine just for today)**

Sasuke's a lucky bunny,he was saved by the bell in this save by the dinner call. We went down to the dinning hall. At the head of the table was my father,on his right was Faguku. Next to him was Mikito.

I sat to my father's left,next to me was Itachi. Sasuke sat on the other side of his mother. Dinner was served.

"So Sakura you go to Sasuke's school."

"Yes ma'am"

"please call me Mikito. I hate formalities."

"okay mrs uc-" I stop when I noticed the look she gave me"okay Mikito" I finished.

"Good. So what are your hobbies?" she asked.

" I play basketball and the guitar." when I said basket ball I heard Sasuke mutter something along the lines "but not well". Mikito smiled,and I returned one of my own. I kicked Sasuke under the table to make him shut-up.

"ow Itachi!" I heard him say.

"Y know I used to play guitar as well." she pointed out.

"A dinner would you like to see my guitar?" I asked her.

"Ooh,that would be lovely dear" Mikito and I finshed dinner and went up to my room. I had a dark blue acoustic guitar. I played a couple of songs. Mikito showed me some harder ones. It was hard to belive that this was the woman who gave that "thing" Sasuke birth. I was kinda sad when they left. But then I remembered that I had basketball practice tomorrow. Thing about it was I had to go as me just me Sakura Haruno,the school basketball wannabe. I have to pretend to play crap so that no one knows i'm Ace. Then after I had pro basketball practice so i was looking forward to that.

* * *

-----TIME SKIP ----- NEXT DAY ----- BASKETBALL PRACTIcE-----HIGH SCHOOL-----

I walked out on the court where the rest of my team was waiting for coach to arrive. I picked up a started to dribble quite badly I thought but that was how well these people played.

**(ACE: no offence people)**

Coach arrived and I was happy that we got to start practice. To day stangely no one said anything about me and my "skills" which they all thought were crap. Finally it ended. Me and Itachi were the last to leave the gym. By the time we got to Konoha Basketball stadium, I wasn't sakura anymore no,now I was Ace. And this was my truf. When we got inside something was different, Sasuke and the guys were here.

"Itachi!" I called out"look!" I pointed in the direction of Sasuke.

"This is going to be an interesting practice.!" Was all he said.

**A/N: I don't own naruto. Sorry about the short chapters and spelling . If you review they'll get better and longer.**

**ACE:hit that pretty little butten to find what happens next!Come on! Hit it! You know you want to!**


	4. practice,practice,practice and then some

For The Love Of The Game

Practice,practice,practice and then some

Itachi was right it was an interesting practice. As we waited for the team to come, I could hear Naruto yell how cool it was to be here and the rest of the team hit him on the head and say " shut up dobe".

Naruto spiky blond hair,blue eyes not very bright also the uchiha bast-

**(A/N:I'm not even gonna bother any more ACE: Really? A/N:-nods- ACE:-does happy dance-) **

as I was saying the uchiha brats best friend, also hinata's crush.

Finally when the rest of the team arrived,we started practice.

" you can come out now, you know,yeah!" diedara called out.

Slowly one by one they all stepped out from their hiding spot. Sasuke was the last. "Okay we're out,but how'd you know we were here."

"It really wasn't all that difficult! With the noise you guys make even deaf people could hear!" everyone on the team started cracking up.

**(Sasuke:you're all soo mean-starts to cry- ACE: why are you here?only I can talk to the author. A/N:Why are you arguing? Sasuke:Ace says only she can talk to you-puppy dog pout-**

**ACE: only i'm good enough to talk to you!(put that in for you vampymusik) A/N:whatever Sasuke:don't you care about me A/N: no,not really)**

"Sorry?"Naruto said unsurely.

"Yeah sure" itachi said nodding his head.

"It won't let you down!" kiba said after itachi said "sure".

**(ACE: like in the adverts!)

* * *

**

"Can we carry on with our practice! Show them how the pros do it?" Diedara asked with a pleading look on his face.

"fine,what the hey!" the high school team and strangely diedara cheered. well all apart from Sasuke.

**(ACE: cause he's emo! Sasuke: I'm not emo A/N&ACE: keep telling yourself that if it'll make you happie!)**

" Are we gonna practice or what?" I shouted to the team

"yes Ace!" they shouted like we were in the army with the solute and all,but the way I made them train we might as well.

"Free throws now!" they all started by getting in a line and taking turns. The high schoolers watched in awe.

**(ACE: oh yeah power baby! I rulez! A/N: that's not a word ACE: now it is cause I said it was,so there-sticks tonuge out-)**

"Ace your up!"

I stood at the half way line "No way can she get it in!" I heard the high schoolers mutter. I chucked the ball.

SWISH!

Nothing but net,i smirked at the look on their face,they all have looks of amazement on their face,well all but Sasuke who had a scowl plastered to his face.

**(ACE: he always loks like that! A/N: no he doesn't,i mean he looked happy..once .. for about a second ...I think)**

As the author continued to wonder if Sasuke was happy or not I got the team to run suicides.

"Ouch,that's a rough work out!"Naruto commented

"That's just how it's gotta be,if you wanna be at the top in this game kid." I answered

"Okay thanks.... Hey I'm not a kid!" and with that everyone burst out in fits of laughter

"Not very bright is he?" the rest of his team shook their heads after recovering from their laughing fit.

"see you guys Thursday!" I called as we left practice. The team mumbled something unaudiable.

" can we hang out with you guys please?" Naruto and Kiba pleaded. I looked from Hinata to Itachi back to Hinata and saw them both nod.

"Okay." they all started ding a happy dance,with me,hinata,sasuke,itachi and Neji looking confused.

Neji is hinata's cusin. He has long brown hair that we all think he's in love with.

**(HINATA: I saw him singing and I quote"i love you my beautiful hair,more than anything else" EVERYONE:Wow ACE: kinda scared now! A/N:yep-nods head in agreement-)**

and white eyes like Hinata. He's another jerk on the high school team who thinks I can't play. He's also ice cube number 2.

**(ACE: who's number 1 A/N:Sasuke ACE:oh)**

"We're just going to Pizza Hut" on the way to pizza hut Kiba and Naruto wouldn't shut up about how cool it was to be here. We ended up putting the radio on full to block them out,it worked until the song "all star" by smash mouth and they started singing loud,i mean really,so loud that people came out of their houses to yell at them!

When we gt to pizza hut I wanted someone to shoot me, my cusin was working,he knew I was playing pro but he didn't know I was Ace not Sakura.

"hey sak-" I quickly to some garlic bread off a plate and chucked to hit him in the mouth.

"I'm going to see if he's all right" I said and quickly excused myself.

"what the hell?"

"look no one knows that i'm sakura,they all think i'm ace so you can't blow this for me,got it?"i asked him glaring at him,it brought a whole new meaning to the saying "if looks could kill".

Oh why oh why did god hate? Dinner was going to be a disaster.

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is soo short and if the spelling is , i'm busy with home work and "important" crap like that! I promise to make the next one !**

**ACE: she doesn't own naruto!**

**A/N: thank you-throws doggie treat-**

**ACE:-jumps to get it-**

**A/N:good girl!**


	5. pizza,party&somethingelsebeginignwith'P'

For The Love Of The Game

Pizza,Party and some thing else beginning with a 'p'!

we went and go a table and sat down, almost immediately someone,wouldn't like to mention any names

**(ACE:-coughnarutocough-)**

asked me what happened to Daisuke,my cousin."oh he was chocking" they all nodded their head but I don't think they really cared. Our waiter came and just my luck it was Daisuke. Someone out their in the world really hates me I swear. Or maybe it's god,yea probably,look I'm sorry I took the last cookie and blamed it on Daisuke please don't hurt me anymore! Please I'm on my knees!

**(ACE: yay that rhymed,I'm a poet! A/N:I'm so proud! ACE: really? A/N: no,not really.)**

"Hey Sakura!" daisuke called out,that idiot! Damn him! Hinata and Itachi shot me worried glances.

I heard the team mumble "where's sakura?"

"i mean Ace,"he said quickly after I shot him the glare of all glares

"why are you here?"i hissed.

"I'm your waiter." everyone else who sitting at the table and daisuke sweat dropped.

**(ACE:oops? A/N: yea it was also 'oops?' when you burn down my . ACE: I said I was sorry. A/N: no you didn't. ACE: okay then on with the story)**

"so what do you want to order?" everyone looked at him confusion shown on their faces. Oh shi-

**(A/N: ya know what I changed my mind,NO SWEARING Ace ACE: all I was going to say was shi- A/N:don't even think about-hits ace over the head-)**

Oh crap it what were we going to order we completely forgot to discuss. I wanted to hit myself over the head,actually I wanted to hit chicken butt haired boy over the head,then maybe make him bleed and possible kill him, I'm just kidding! Or am I? Dun-dun-Dunn!

**(ACE:Cut it out! A/N: sorry? ACE: yea you shuold be A/N: for what-you know what don't bother)**

We ordered,what we ordered I'm not sure. Our drinks came I ordered a Coke. It was all silent,well as silent as a restaurant can be until itachi spoke up."you guys have a game next week."he said Just as I took a sip. I ended up spiting it all out on Sasuke,who just glared at me,ooh I'm so scared.

"WHAT?"we all shouted,well the team and I.

"why did you shout and do a spit-take on teme!?" Naruto asked.

"i didn't do anything! You can't prove anything!"I yelled quickly.  
**(A/N:so much for trying to be subtle ACE:hey! A/N: hey to you to! ACE:not like that! A/N:then how? ACE: forget it!)**

I thought I was ment to be the annoying one.

**(A/N: I can here you ya know! ACE: I know-stick tounge out-)**

Getting back to the story now. "but you shouted and I quote"WHAT?" so tell me why?"

"um cause..er..um I wanted..to...see..you guys..um play?"i asked unsurely. They all seemed to buy my excuse because they all carried on eating. Suddenly,well not really,kiba's pizza slipped from his hand and it Naruto in the face.  
**(ACE: is that even possible A/N:dunno-shrugs- ACE:well okay then)**

well anyway naruto got up and chucked is pizza in kiba's face but at the last minute kiba ducked and it hit an lady who was quite..um..er..'large' shall we say. We all stifled our laughter,except the ice cube #1 and 2 and Itachi.

"UM..I'm sorry..ma'..that..that..um..wasn't meant to hit you." naruto tried to explain,but the lady ignored him,like we all do and instead chucked her salad at him. But as naruto did earlier,she missed and hit daisuke who had pizza in hand.

* * *

That was the start of one of the best food fights in history. Well until the manger came and asked what the commotion was all about. As naruto was explaining to the manger,we were all laughing at his failed attemped. He got is punishment along with kiba. They were to come and clean up pizza hut every sunday for two months and the guy would call their parents for a £100.00 fine. We all departed to go home, Itachi was coming over to discuss the game next week. I saw sasuke get In a car towards my house. No I don't stalk him, i was just noticing fine,belive what you want. When itachi and I got to my house we were gobb-smacked. There was Mikoto and Sasuke,like in my living room. How the hell did they get in? Where's my dad? Why are they here. Oh look mikoto has her guitar. This can only lead to trouble.

**

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Vampymusik for the help with this chapter so here vampymusik. I don't own naruto!**

**ALL:THANK YOU VAMPYMUSIK,YOU ROCK**

**Sasuke: no she doesn't**

**VAMPYMUSIK: I don't care,you're an emo(no offence emos) I prefer Ace.**

**ACE: really your awesom**

**A/N: sorry for te spelling but please review.**

**ALL: REVIEW!!  
**

**SASUKE: or else**

**VAMPYMUSIK: see he has a knife he really is emo!**

**P.s. Vampymusik did really say all that.**


	6. IT and Mrweasel

For The Love Of The Game

IT and ?

Wow I still wasn't over the shock. There in my living room was Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha. That wasn't the shocking part,it was that sasuke didn't mind being here and looked almost happy? He must be up to something.

"hey itachi,why are you here?" Sasuke questioned his older brother. Oh crap! I forgot I left with itachi as Ace and Sakura wasn't there.

"i met Sakura at the ice-cream parlor near here,and seeing as it was dark I thought I should take her home.

We were just about to have some tea,would you like any?" itachi was a pretty decent lair. That was so believable." why are you here?" he challenged.

"mother asked me to come, !" Mr Weasel. Wow. Hahahaha, shame - I mean Itachi. I wonder what the team would do if I told them

**(A/N: you're evil ACE: aw thank you,you're so sweet. A/N:0.o)**

"hello dearie," dearie? Really? I mean come on people please! "sorry for coming unexpectedly but now's the only free time I have for the rest of the month."

"it's okay really!" I went up to grab my guitar when I saw the door to my room,was slightly ajar and sasuke was no where to be seen. I stepped into my room,and saw sasuke. Now I was thankful that I hid all my ace stuff.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What do you think your doing?" I yelled completely furious.

"um..nothing.?" he obviously didn't expect me to come into MY room,in MY house. For a prodigy he was really dumb.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I asked.

I heard feet scurrying up the stairs,there behind me stood Mikoto and - Itachi both glaring at him.

" sasuke! I thought I brought you up better than this!" Mikoto yelled at him.

"tut tut tut" was all Itachi did, well that and glare at him.

**(ACE: is that all! He goes through my stuff and all he gets is a 'tut tut tut' and a glare,come on itachi you're ment to be my friend. A/N: ace I say this because I don't really care about you,build a bridge and get over it! ACE:hump)**

"sakura I'm so sorry about this, how would you like to join me and my family for dinner tomorrow night?" I saw sasuke shake his head and glare at his mother.

**(ACE: rude guy A/N: tell me about it.)**

" I would love to" I said. Te look on Sasuke's face was priceless. That was a true Kodak moment.

The next day just flew. Soon it was time for me to go to the Uchiha's. Or hell on earth as I like to call it. When I got to their house, if you can it that! It was massive, more like a mansion than a house. door opened, and there stood sasuke Uchiha. His dark hair was still spiked up,and his onyx orbs still looked cold but there was something different. I didn't know where it was the fact that he was wearing a suit. Or that I never noticed how pale he was,him or the rest of his family they were like the Cullen in twilight. But his skin contrasted with his dark hair and eyes, here actually looked nice.

**(A/N: you like sasuke! ACE: no I don'. A/N: you said he looked nice ACE: I don't like! He's ugly! A/N:keep telling your self that if it'll make you happy. ACE:okay I will)**

he stepped aside and let me in.

"Haruno" he acknowledged me in a monotone voice.

"Ice cube."i replied without emotion.

"hi Sakura." Itachi greeted

"what's up?" I asked him.

"hello dear,how are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm fine,how are you?"

"good. I'll call you when dinner's ready." after that she left.

"could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked. A plan forming in my mind, i will have my revenge.

"it's opposite Sasuke's room." Itachi said following my lead. I saw Sasuke glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"thanks." I said smiling. To anyone it probably looked like I was being polite, but to itachi he knew that smile meant I had a plan. I walked up the stairs leaving behind sasuke and itachi,who was smirking. When I got to the hallway on the second floor I stopped outside a room with a dark blue door. I knew this was Sasuke's room because 1) itachi showed my around as 'ace' 2) because I had a gut and 3) it said Sasuke's room on the front. The last reason didn't help tell me it was Sasuke's room though.

**(A/N:....ACE: why re you here? A/N: oh cause I haven't spoken to you for ages. ACE: you mean 5 minutes A/N: yea pretty much. By the way the 3****rd**** wasn't all that much help? How didn't it help? ACE: I dunno. It just didn't. A/N:--What-the-hell-face--)**

I was just about to open the door when......

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but I didn't cause I'm nice.......... and ACE has me tied to a chair saying keep writing ACE: keep writing!)**

"hey what do you think you're doing?!" I heard the chicken haired basta-

**(A/N: ACE what did we say about swearing ACE: it's bad and rude A/N: uh ha and what did we say about kidnapping me and forcing me to write ACE: it's illegal and rude. A/N: well done good girl. Sorta I mean if kidnapping people and forcing them to do stuff against their will is good, then you're a very good girl. ACE: really you think so, aw thank you)**

"hey all's fair in love and war." was my reply.

"but we're not at war, at least I think we're not," the look on his face, while he thought about us being at war, was so cute"and we're not in l-l-l,"

"come on you can say it!" I encouraged him.

"l-l-lo-ov-v-ve."

**(ACE: he can't say L-l-l A/N: you can say it come on! ACE: l-l-ov-ove A/N: see you can't say IT either. And you think he's ACE: I didn't A/N: you so did. look!-points to where it say's 'was so cute'-)**

"DINNER TIME!" we walked down to the dinner hall in slince. I saw who was sitting where ant the table. Fugaku and Mikoto were at the head of the table. On his father's left was Itachi. I chose to sit next to itachi and just my luck Sasuke sat in front of me. We sat down and stated to eat our meal,when I felt a kick on my leg. As I guessed it was Sasuke,the smirk on his hansom features gave it away.

**(ACE:HANSOM? Him,hansom? Never! If he is then the moon's made out of cheese! A./N:-walks into room,eating cheese- did you that the moon's made from cheese? ACE:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!)**

I kicked him back,with much force because he yelled out "ow!"

"are you okay,Sasu-Chan?" Mikoto asked. Sasu-Chan! Hahahaha! I wonder what would happen if the school found out, his rep would be down the drain!

"she kic-" I kicked him again and glared. he seemed intimidated.

"what was that?"

"nothing." dinner continued without a hitch. After was when the problem started.

"Sasu-Chan, why don't you take sakura up to your room." YES! I would get to see his room.

"hn,no." Ooh, you never say no to your mother.

"Sasuke! You listen to what your mother says!"

"yes father." Sasuke growled out. We went up to his room. It wasn't what I was expecting it to be like,well a little. It had dark blue wallpaper,carpet and curtains. He had posters of my pro team,Linkin park,boys like girls and other bands I liked.

"you like linkin park?"i asked.

"hn."

"well do you?"

"hn."

"can you say anything apart from 'hn'?"

"Aa"

"ugh" I groaned in frustration, while he smirked.

**A/N:Sorry about spelling. I don't own naruto, or twilight. Thanks to vampymusik for the help with this story so far.**

**ACE: review please-puppy dog pout- i'll give you cookies.-coughvartualcough-**


	7. Oh Brother

For The Love Of The Game

Oh Brother!

(Sasuke's POV)

It was more of less near 10 o' clock. Haruno was about to leave. She had just reached the door, and was about to open it. Just as she touched the handle, mother came. I quickly stepped into the shadows.

**(ACE:stop right there. Why's it in HIS POV? A/N: cause it is. ACE: okay fine but why is it 'Haruno' not sakura? A/N: cause he don't like you, you don't like him.)**

"sakura, dear why don't you stay the night?" she asked, damn mum!

"um..er..i really have to go back to my dad,butt thanks for offering."she said well done Haruno.

"i'll call your dad, stay we have a guest room." mum still tried to get her to stay. I saw itachi come downstairs."coughfiveguestroomscough!" we all looked at him,well he couldn't see me but yeah.

I decided to make myself known.

"what's happening?" I asked as if I had no clue.

"Sakura's staying over!"

"wait! when did we decide this?" haruno and I asked in unison,glaring at each other.

"stop copying me!"

"me! Yes you!"

"ugh!" we turned away from each other, haruno was so annoying.

**(ACE:me annoying? Yeah right! You're annoying A/N: is he really? ACE: yes! A/N: is he really? ACE:Yes! A/N: is he re-ACE: stop that!)**

"I'm off to call your dad!" Haruno and I stopped glaring at each other and glared at Mr. Weasel, who was chuckling. He found this funny? This was hell!

**(ACE:it weren't all that nice for me either!)**

we all went to bed, well the last time I checked I fell asleep in MY bed. Here I am awake in HARUNO'S room. My mother came to wake Haruno up and found me in her bed, with her no where in slight.

"SAKURA! HARUNO! SAK OF POTATOES!-"

"Sasuke!"

"what?"

mum just shook her head. We carried on searching, until Itachi came out of his room.

"what are you doing!" he yelled. isn't really a morning person,is he?

**(ACE:Nope,neither are you,your not good any time of the fuc- A/N: ACE! Shut up or i'll make you kiss him!ACE: you can't do that! A/N oh yeah-types:Ace and Sasuke kiss- ACE: that was the worst kiss of my life A/N: so you mean your first kiss ACE: yeah pretty much.)**

"have you checked Sasuke's room yet?" duh! Why didn't we check my room. We opened the door quietly. There she was in MY bed! I was beyond angry! I heard a familiar chuckle from my door! Itachi was the cause of all this. Saku- I mean Haruno woke up.

"she looked down and saw her self in in my bed! She did what all other girls would do in this situation. She screamed but for a different reason. She didn't scream because we here like fan girls would! She saw itachi, stopped screaming and glared at him. Itachi seemed to notice this.

"well I'm going to get changed!" with that he ran out of the room, Sakura on his tail my mother could only watch. All I could say was: Oh brother!

**A/N: sorry this so short! I've got so much work to do. Thanks to Vampymusik again!i know I do this every chapter but she has really helped me with this story!**

**R&R**


	8. ew,ew and EW!

For The Love Of The Game

ew,ew and EW!

**A/N: hi sorry to confuse you people. 1) Ace is the pro basketball player 2) Sakura is the 'wannabe' player on the high school team with Sasuke and the guys 3) Ace and Sakura are the SAME person. 4)Itachi and Hinata are on the Pro team too and are Ace's friends.**

**By the way this chapter is in Sakura's Point of view.**

I chased Itachi down the hall. He was dead. I was going to kill him! I don't care if it's against the law! I saw him rush into his room and slam the door. I ran and knocked on the door till he opened it.

"What the hell is your problem, you lying, gay, idiotic bastard?" I yelled straight in his face. He just smirked.

"it was fun." I glared at him.

"...BROTHER'..!" I growled. He seemed intimidated. I inwardly smirked at the thought of a twenty one year-old being scared of a sixteen year-old girl. I would get my revenge! Not now but when he least expects it! Mwhahahah! I glared once more and left.

I quickly rushed down the stairs. I wanted to get out of here! NOW! I can't stand it here any longer! I was just about to open the door and leave, when I heard a "hn, aren't you going to get changed?" I looked down. Oops I was still in my pj's. I blushed and hurried upstairs. Why did I blush?

**(A/N:cause you like him or you like him! ACE: no maybe it's because I was in my PJ's when he saw me? A/N: sure)**

After I changed I was about to leave, when Mikoto came into my room."please stay, we're just about to have lunch?"she asked with the puppy-dog look. Damn! She knew my weakness. I gave in and she jumped with joy! We walked downstairs. Itachi stood at the foot of the stairs looking for something. Mikoto left saying that she had to do something.

We walked into the garden because it was quite warm and lunch was set up there. We all sat down to eat. It was all quite for the 10 minutes. All of a sudden Itachi made sasuke hit his face in his food. I laughed while I was eating. I couldn't breathe! I was chocking! I was going to die! Breathe! Try to breathe! I heard Sasuke and Itachi arguing! I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked around to see Sasuke! "get off me!" yelled as much as I could.

* * *

That was the last thing I remembered. Now I was in a room with people crowding me! "what happened?" I demanded more than asked.

"you blacked out!" Mikoto told me, worry clear in her voice. I saw itachi leaning against the wall.

"how am I here?"

"coughCPRcough!" itachi said but I still heard him. I grabbed him by his shirt and brought his face close to mine."who?" I hissed through clenched teeth. He seemed even more intimidated than earlier.

"Sasuke." he squeaked out.

EW,EW,EW,EW,EW,EW,EW!!! I can't believe that he made me:

Sleep in Sas-Gays bed.

Two let ice cube touch me

and he let him perform CPR on me!

i think i was going to be sick. you know what i was. just as i got out of the bed towards the door sasuke appeared in front of me, lalmost as if by magic. but that's not the point. i ended up being being sick on him! i heard him mutter something along the lines of' i save a life and get puked on. never saving a life again!'

**(ACE: he deserved it for kissing me A/N: he saved you life! ACE: he just gave me the second worst kiss of my life A/N: so you mean you second kiss ACE: uh huh)**

i got changed a was just about to head out to my house when itachi came out of the kitchen with a pack of cookie. i took his cookie."you better be prepared for practice!" i warned him. he knew the double meaning to my words. this was gonna be fun!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Wow, just Wow!

For the love of the game

Wow just wow!

***Sasuke P.O.V:***

"why are we here again,teme?" the dobe asked or yelled would be more accurate. Why was he my best friend again? Oh that's right because..um..i can't really think of any thing!

**(ACE: Really? Cause I didn't know that chicken-butt hair could think? A/N: I'm just as shocked as you are! ACE: on the bright side of life we know why they're friends, cause Sas-gay is an anti-social homo, naruto being the kind idiot he is befriended him! A/N&ACE: WELL DONE NARUTO!!)**

" what dobe? Didn't you fun last time?" he scratched his head, then nodded a goofy smile stuck to his face. We walked into the hall and saw the strangest thing ever! Ace and Mr. Weasel were hitting each other in the head with the basketballs! What the hell?

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" the dobe yelled, causing everyone to stop and look at him. He nervously laughed. A ball came flying out from yuki's hand's and hit him on the head.

**(A/N: Hinata is Yuki ACE: woohoo go Yuki!)**

as if someone flicked a switch the hall erupted into laughter. The dobe ended up being knocked out cold. Practice was ended because of the Dobe! damn! I really want to see ACE some more! Itachi and I drove home in his car. It was silent. When we got home we went into rooms with out saying anything to each other. We didn't really talk to each other.

**(ACE:nah! We would of never guessed!)**

I stayed in my room thinking abut whether or not to tell Itachi. Against my better judgment I knocked on his door. Is it Still to late to run? He open the door and glared. Yep too late to run!

*** Itachi P.O.V***

I opened the door to find my foolish little brother there. Inwardly I smirked, but I keep a cold glare on face. He seemed intimidated. This was fun!

"um..can..i...you know to talk to you?" he quickly said, usually he was very calm but he nervous almost scared! I just nodded.

He sat on the bed and I sat on my chair. The rock hard chair! Comfy! Really! We sat in silence. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he wanted to talk!

"Soooooooooo................." I looked him in the eye, he knew what I wanted to know. He took a deep breathe. God, he acts likes he's dying and telling the world! Drama king!

" I...think..that..er.. I ..like Ace?" he said like a question. Aw whittle Sasu-Chan found someone he likes, that's so c- wait did he just say Ace! I stared at him!

"What do think of sakura?"i asked, it would be so funny if he hated her but liked Ace.

"sakura? She's gay!"

"but she's a girl!"

"i still don't like her!" he stood up and stomped out. I sat for a while, maybe a minute. Whatever! This is hilarious. He likes her but hated her! Hahahahahaha! I wonder what Sak will do when I tell her and 'Ace'!

**A/N: hi sorry this is late and about the spelling! I know it's really short the next one will be longer! I've been doing loads of tests. I would really like to thank VampyMUsik for her idea and The Black Rose 1995 for her tips on my writing read both of their stories**

**.net/u/2205340/**** - vampymusik**

**.net/u/1862610/**** - The Black Rose 1995**

**review please**

**ACE: she doesn't own Naruto.**

**A/N: well done, now roll over!**


	10. first game

For The Love Of The Game

First Game

***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***

I was so exited. Today was my first game! Well not my first game, my first HIGH SCHOOL game. Itachi wanted to see me, before the game. I really didn't want to wait all day! I had, maths with the team, the barbie dolls and almost everyone else I knew! I walked in ten minutes after the bell. You would think that I would be in trouble, but Kakashi-sensei is ALWAYS late!

**(ACE: I know but his class is like a free period! A/N: I know to bad we don't have teacher like that at my school- sad face-)**

Me and Hinata sat in our seats talking about what our next game plan could be. Out of corner of my eye I saw Karin coming towards me.

"get ready for the barbie bitch, coming in five.....four.....three.....two.....one!" I whispered to Hinata. She just laughed.

"oh, looks like the wannabe's like not gonna like play today....cause she like can't play!" I heard the crowd go 'ooh'.

**(ACE: when did they form? A/N: dunno, but well done you used a big word 'form'-claps-)**

they all looked at me expecting a come-back."look you come to the game and I will be the one who gets the winning shot!" I didn't know what the hell I was saying, it was like someone was controlling me!

**(A/N:-coughACEcough- ACE:-looks at Author- A/N: what?) **

boy, oh boy was I in trouble how was I gonna get the game-winning shot?! Karin and I were still glaring when Kakashi-sensei walked in the door. He smiled, well you could only see one eye crinkle up. He wore a mask and bandanna on his. He had sliver gravity-defying hair.

**(A/N: hahahaha ACE: are you okay? Insane maybe? A/N: yep, I'm okay and I don't suffer from insantity I enjoy every minute of it plus your the insane one. You'll know why I'm laughing if you've read my other story!)**

He sat on his desk and we carried on glaring, like he wasn't there! Eventually the ice-king thought he had to make his presence know."look little miss wannabe-"

I cut him off"why does everyone keep calling me that! God! I can play better basketball than all of! I fact I'm on t-" hinata put her hand on my mouth, to stop me saying something I didn't want to. It was then I realised what I was saying! I wanted to slap my self! Hinata took her hand off my mouth.l

"what was that?" teme as naruto calls him and everyone else looked at me expectantly, go what had I gotten my self into!" I was saying that I run faster than any of you. In fact I might join the cross country team?" hat had I just said.

I looked at the clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tic- I got the eraser for the board and threw it at the clock, like it was a basketball and hoop. Crap! Everyone looked at me! Gapping!

"what? it was annoying!" I huffed and sat down.

* * *

At lunch I went to see my bestest friend ever.

**(ACE: was I high when you wrote this? A/N: you're always high! ACE:no I'm not I'm only high for 23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds of a day! A/N: what about the other 1 second. ACE: I'm doing god-and-me-knows-what!)**

I walked into Itachi's office.

**(ACE:why does he get an office? A/N: I dunno, cause I want him to)**

"so why did you call me?"

"you might want to sit down for this." gosh! He was acting like he was going to tell me someone died! He took a deep breath." you can't play in the game today!" oh that's all well okay- wait what? Did he just say I can't play today! that is just like someone dying!

"but itachi, come on, you're my best friend you know I have to play,"i took a deep breath

**(ACE: whats with people and taking deep breaths A/N: dunno they are such drama queens! Like you! ACE: aw than-wait what? A/N: nothing)**

"Besides I already told Karin-bitch that I would shoot the game-winning shot!" he looked indifferent

**(ACE:such a nice friend isn't he? When he had trouble with his hair who was there for him A/N:hinata ACE: and me! Even though all I did was laugh at him!i was still there!)**

"that's your problem."

"Itachi,please!" come on puppy-dog pout!

He gave in "just for the last quarter!" that was good enough for me! I got play! Yay happy dance time! Itachi stopped me halfway through my happy dance. Saying after the game he needed to tell me something! I wonder what it is?

It was now time for lunch, my favorite period!

**(A/N: that's not a period ACE: your point, it's part of the school day so it's a period!)**

* * *

As I walked into the lunch hall, all eyes were me! It was all silent, it was creepy! Thankfully some random kid yelled out "hey, there's the wannabe!" god! Here it goes again! The bell went

**(ACE: but I didn't get eat! A/N: your point!)**

Three-fifteen rolled 'round! And boy was I exited! I ran to the change rooms! The game started at four sharp! I was met by the team on the court. We all stood there looking like lost bunnies

**(A/N: the saying is 'lost puppies'! ACE: I like bunnies-hold up something sharp and pointy-you got a problem with that? A/N-shakes head- ACE:good!)**

I'm evil! Mwahahahaha!where were we, oh right finally Mr. Good-for-nothing-weasel came along!

"guys! You ready for your first game of the season?" we all answered in a loud 'hell yeah'! The other school came they were called west Konoha academy!

**(A/N: vampymusik should get this!)**

and for some strange reason, they hated us! We hated them back and now we have this rivalry! We have to beat them!

* * *

First off Sas-gay scored a three pointer! The crowed yelled. It seemed like everyone from school showed up! Which they probably did! One, the sports at school were taken very seriously-evn cheer leading! Two, it was our first game of the season!

As the game progressed we started to lose. Not because we sucked, or because I wasn't playing! It was because west Konoha were cheating! They cant play fair can they?

**(A/N: no I don't think they can! ACE: I didn't know you could think! A/N: hey! I'm meant to say that you! stop stealing my lines! ACE: why? You got all the good lines! A/N: cause I'm AWESOMEZ and your not!)**

Soon it was half-time! Great, we can do Itachi's training but pep-talks aw, they're hell! Let's hope we all survive! Dad,if I don't make I want you know, I was the one who painted all your suits pink! Not Daisuke!

"look! I know you all suck and beating the shit out of you! But you have to play and beat them! Not for yourself but for me! Remember WIN at all costs!"

**(ACE: why is he allowed to swear A/N: dunno, cause he can! ACE: why can't I? A/N: cause you can't! ACE: yea I can, look! I focking hate you! A/N: what's 'focking' mean? ACE: it's fock! A/N: it's what? ACE: it's- aw forget it! Let them all swear apart from me! A/N: okay!)**

" go guys and remember to beat them!" wow we made it! Dad, about the suit thing I was kidding. Heh heh!

" Itachi where's Ace?"

"oh! Um her and Sakura don't like to be seen together for some reason!" nice work, Itachi! I completely forgot about that!

"hn damn hn Haruno Hn!"

" What?" I pretened not to listen. He just shook his head! We put our hands in a circle, you know the teamwork on three thing!

"hn"

"aa"

"troublesome"

"bark"

"believe it"

".."

"god i'm stuck with idiots!" were what everyone said!

**(ACE: who knew there were so many ways to say 'teamwork'! A/N: yup-didy-yup! Serioursly did you switch our lines!? ACE: maybe-epic fail ninja escape-)**

I went back to the bench. Instead of watching the game, itachi and I were talking about how I was going to play! Yay im going to play in my first game! I wish daddy could see this! But he can't! Wah! Cause he's on the other side of the world!

"sak! Your on!" yes it's showtime! I ran onto the court, and they all ignored me! I'm offened! Just kidding! But they did really ignore me! I got passed the once! I mean I scored but only ONCE! How was I ment to score the wining one!

Time ticked down. We werwe all sweating and by 'we' I mean them! Two minutes droped to one! It was now or never! This was my chance! I was passed the ball. I was marked. There was some bozo infront of me! But me being very short for a basketball player got around him no problem!

Here's were the problem starts. I had to get from one end to the other in less than thrity seconds! I shoot the ball from our basket to the other, like it was second nature to me. Which it was. I heard people say I would never get it in or I was wasting my time, but iknew differently! The ball went round and round on the hoop! Everyone's eyes glued to it!

Five.......

still going round.

Four......

looks like it's going to fall of

three....

everyone's breathing stopped-except me Itachi and Hinata-

two......

it went in

SWISH

one........

there goes the buzzer

BUZZ

I heard nothing but gasps and cheers. I smiled we did it! _I _did it! Woo hoo! We win! We win! We win!

* * *

I ran up to Itachi who had a small scowl on his, I wonder why? He took me into his office away from the cheerin and happiness. Why, Itachi why? What did I do to you!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I really couldn't believe this was itachi. Itachi my clam best friend.

"who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to Itachi?!" I knew aliens were real but everyone thouht I was crazy! While you uys think of that i'm going to dunk my head in a tub orane juice!

**(A/N:why? ACE: I want ORANGE hair not PINK! A/N: why don't you dye your hair? ACE: I would never kill my hair! How could you think I would die my hair A/N: no I mean dye as in colouring your-oh forget it! ACE: okay forget what?)**

"what? I am Itachi!" I didn't believe it.

"prove it!"

"when you were five, you wanted to fly so you bought feathers, taped them to you and tried to fly out of your window!" he finished with a smirk when he saw my face!

"we were gonna lose if I didn't! And you said and I quote' remember win at all costs!' so I did what I had to do!"

"fine i'll give you that," I was happy dancing till itachi stopped me" you might wanna sit down for this." I did as I was told.

"sasuke likes you but hates you!" talk about being blunt! The idea of sasuke liking me still hadn't sunk through!

"he likes ACE but hates you!" I ran off to get changed this could be fun! I had blackmail! Yay happy skys and sunny days! Wait that's not right. Oh well!

As soon as I got changed I knocked on the boys' changing room. I heard something like'who's there?'

"it's Ace!" I called "itachi are the dudes' decent yet?" I heard surring feet and chulking in the background

"sorry Ace but these guys won't ever be decent especially my foolish little brother!" I laughed. Then Naruto ran out in his boxers!i think i'm scared for life! And off ramen!

"Ace why don't you come to the party tonight?"

What to do?

"Naruto....."

**A/N: sorry for ending it there. Sorry bout the wait and spelling! Thanks to Vampymusik for the ideas! Thanks to all you dudes and dudetts for reading and reveiwing!**

**ACE:she owns Naruto!  
**

**VAMPYMUSIK: no she doen't**

**A:does**

**V:doesn't**

**A/N: leave a review saying if I own naruto or nor join team ACE or us down to earth people team VAMPYMUSIK and LONEALPHA**

**coughDON'TOWNNARUTO!cough**

**ALL:REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	11. Party god help!

For The Love Of The Game

Party!!!

***Sasuke P.O.V***

The Dobe was hosting a party for our first win of the season,hn. He had invited what seemed like the whole school! Even Mr. Weasel turned up, why I have no clue. Even Ace showed up! Wow! The house was loud, but Naruto's big mouth got them all to shut up!

We everyone was silent, he proposed the worst thing ever! The dreaded 'truth and dare'. Everyone agreed. Are they conspiring against me! Why? WHY? I apologize for my out burst, an Uchiha never has an out burst.

**(ACE:well then your not an Uchiha, cause there's loads of stuff 'Uchiha's don't do'! And you do it! A/N: yea like itachi told me you sleep with a pink bunny called Mr. Fluffy ACE: don't try to deny it we already have proof!)**

"excuse me for a minuted." with that Ace left. I'm depressed now! Boo ho!

**(ACE: are you sure this is 'sasuke Uchiha' A/N: I was until now! ACE: why are we doing this in his P.O.V again? A/N: I don't know I didn't think he would be a baby but yeah!)**

"teme! Truth or dare?" can't be talk quieter?

"hn, dare"

"i dare you to... get sakura-Chan to be your girlfriend!here's the rules She can't know about the dare! And you and her have to be together for at least a month" apparently he can't! Okay, well whatev- wait did he was Haruno, girlfriend and me in the same sentence! He was gonna die! I was gonna kill him!!

at that moment Haruno came in and everyone's eyes were on her.............she glared at me! What I did, I have no clue! This was gonna hard........ oh boy........... someone help me.................wait I take that back, Uchiha's never ask for help!

* * *

***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***

as I walked into the room all eyes were on me! I glared at the uchiha brat he must of done something!!! I sat Itachi and Hinata. The progressed and I was thankful that no one asked me about my shot..........until now! Damn Pineapple- head!

"how did you get the shot?" all eyes were on me, I knew there were all curious too! WHAT DO I SAY? WHAT DO I SAY?

**(A/N:- slaps ACE over the head- ACE: thanks for that A/N: no problem! I'll hit for the fun of it. Like now-hits ACE-)**

as I glared at the Author! Who is very.....er nice and will stop glaring at me!

"er... lucky shot?" they didn't seem to believe me! I quickly changed the topic!"Itachi, truth or dare!" yup me and my quick thinking!

**(A/N: you think? ACE:yup of course! I mean how else do I plan the pranks I do on you! A/N: wait! You were the one who stuck my Pocket money to the door and left me with stick fingers for three weeks! ACE: what! No that wasn't me-laughs nervously- gotta run!bye now!)**

so now I'm hiding in a small closet, in some strange room! But let's go on with the story!

After a small silence he spoke "hn. Dare." wow he blunt and straight to the point as always. I smiled evilly! Mwahahahaha!

**(A/N: you have a little evil on your face! ACE:-scratches left side- gone? A/N: no other side ACE:- scratches right side- All gone! A/N: uh huh- creeped out look!-)**

" I dare you to......" they all looked at me."go out into the streets in a tutu, singing the '_I'm a goofy goober_' song"

They looked shocked. Well all apart from Itachi. He looked like he couldn't care less. I ran into Naruto's room. Looking for something. When I came I through it to Itachi. He visibly gulped.

itachi ran out on to the street." I'm a goofy goober yeah, you're a goofy goober yeah, we're all goofy goobers yeah. GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER!" People came out of their houses to see what was happening! They all stared at Itachi like he was mad!

I'm so glad I got this all on you tube! The game continued.

"Let's play guitar hero!" Naruto screamed! yeah I was gonna own 'em all. They were playing on easy.

**(ACE:lemme play! A/N: wait your turn! ACE: I wanna play! NOW! A/N: I'm scared!)**

"sakura-Chan! It's your turn!" I picked up the guitar and changed the mode to expert! Everyone gathered round to watch. I never missed a beat! Yeah! Go me! I rule! I got up to do my happy dance!

For once I was happy, but that didn't last long because............

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait,short chapter and spelling! I've really bad writer's and artist's block!!**

**but review, leave me some ideas and i'll update faster!**


	12. just shoot me, please

**A/N: thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Naruto: if this is a NARUTO fanfiction, then why aren't I the main character!**

**A/N: 'cause this is a SASU/SAKU fanfic!**

**Naruto: why can't it be a NARU/TO fanfic!**

**A/N: just say the disclaimar, or do I have to get ACE on you! Mwhahaha-cough cough-**

**Naruto:shedoesn'townnaruto! Can I go now ACE scares me!**

_**

* * *

For The Love Of The Game**_

_** Chapter 12, just shoot me! Please!**_

_** ***Sasuke/Ice cube/chicken-butt hair/emo/ Uchiha brat/ duck-but-**_

**(A/N: ACE! Stop! ACE: stop what? Oh, sweet dear author? A/N: stop calling Sasuke/Ice cube/chicken-butt hair/emo/ Uchiha brat/ duck-but- ACE: now your doing it!-sticks tongue out- A/N: real mature! I was just saying his name! Or is it nameS! Hmmmm....)**

as the author figures out that it's nameS! Chicken-butt hair will tell you about what happened and why he wants to be shot!

_**

* * *

*** Sasuke P.O.V. *****_

so Haruno was in the middle of her um 'happy dance' she, being the klutz she is slipped on punch! How I don't know! I being the gentleman I am caught her before she fell face first on the floor!

**(ACE:lies! I tell you, all lies! A/N: did you have any sugar? ACE: what? No of course not! Bye now!)**

"Put me Down! Put me down NOW!" she yelled in ear! Now I'm partly deaf! I did what any one would do! I put her down! Maybe dropped but she's not in my arms anymore!

I kinda want her to be though! Wait what? I HATE Haruno and LIKE Ace!

_Haruno=hate_

_ACE=like_

_Haruno=hate_

_ACE=like_

_Haruno=hate_

_ACE=like_

I think I got that covered now!

"i said PUT not DROP!" with that she stormed out everyone's eyes were on me! They weren't blinking, looking like owls! Kinda creepy! Then the burst out laughing! Something told me they were laughing at ME not laughing with me! The Dobe came up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders in a brotherly fashion while chuckling loudly!"hahaha dude! Ya know ya could-hahaha-have used to your advantage!hahaha!" what was he talking about?

**(ACE: I didn't know that Naruto knew a big word advantage**_**'**_** wow I'm shocked! A/N; me too ACE: he's not so much of Dobe anymore!)**

I looked at him like he was mad! "the dare!" oh I completely forgot about that! Mr. Weasel laughed louder than anyone else! I sat down and tried to uphold my dignity through the whole party!

_

* * *

***Next day***_

Friday morning came round! Joy! I did my normal routine,

_ school_

_2. eat a tomato  
_

_3. go to school_

_4. run from fan girls  
_

_5. hide from fan girls_

_ 6. go home room_

**(ACE: he does that EVERYDAY? A/N: you you think fan girls could get a bit smarter but no! ACE: oh well if his life's hell, then my job's done!)**

I had music first period! Have I ever told you I hate music? Well I do, I hate with a passion! Almost as much as I hate Haruno! Wow! That's alodda hate!

I walked into the music room, not expecting my MOTHER to be there! She waved at me. Keep your head down and stare at your shoes! Think fast! Quickly!

"hello sasu-Chan!" oh I'm dead! I heard the laughter behind me! God! Shoot me now, please!

The teacher came in and shushed the class.

"hello class, today we have a guest. Mrs Mikoto Uchiha! She'll be playing and teaching you guitar today!"

"sakura why don't you come up and play with me!" Haruno shook her head! Until mother glared at her. With great reluctance she walked up onto the stage. She started to play and sing_ 'i miss you'_ by Simple Plan.

She sang quite well.

**(ACE:quite? I sang very well! A/N: sure just wait for my ears to stop bleeding!)**

"Sasu-Chan, why don't you come up here and play for us!"

someone just shoot me NOW! i can't play to save my life! maybe i can to save my life but not now!

**

* * *

A/N: sorry for the suckish chapter! My laptop deleted all I write so I have to write it again! TWICW! And my teachers love to give him a load of homework! Thanks to all those who review and alert and favourite!**


	13. Forget you! shoot me!

**A/N: thanks to all of you who review! I love you all! I'm so happy! Anyway to the bad news! **

**I sadly don't own naruto!-sob-**

**ACE: on with me time! Lights, computers and action**

_**For the love of the game!**_

_**Chapter 13, forget you! Shoot me!**_

_ *** Sakura/Ace P.O.V ***_

Music was a disaster! Mikoto made me get up and play in front of EVERYONE! Damn was it embarrassing! I was so thankful when it ended that I RAN out of the room! When the Emo walking chicken-butt played it was like Hannah Montana! Kinda good!

I rushed to drama! I liked drama! Keyword LIKED, until the emo uchiha entered my class! When I got there everyone was there! By everyone I mean 1 person! Who just happened to be Hinata!

I took a seat next to her, and counted sheep till everyone got there!

_'one sheep, two sheep, three sasuke,four sasuke, five sasu-'_ Wait what? Sasuke! I mean the sheep did look surprising cute like him! I did not just say that!

**(A/N: you did and I got it on camera! ACE: there's no camera here! A/N: there, in my Imagination! ACE: no cares bout you 'Imagination' A/N: I'm sad now! I'm gonna go steal Sasuke knives now and...... um I dunno but whatever!)**

"Class we will be doing a school play!" everyone cheered, am I meant to cheer as well?"It will be........."

**(ACE:it's not romeo and Juliet, is it? A/N: what no, everyone does that! It's so over-rated! I chose something way more fun!-evil smiles-)**

"Romeo and Juliet!...."

**(ACE: but you said...! A/N: I lied..maybe....!)**

"nah, I'm kidding! That's way too lame! It's FAIRY PRINCESS! Just joking again! It's Cinde-relly" the girls cheered while the boys groaned! I was with the boys on this one!

_ XxXxX_

After some, a lot of boring work, it was finally time for lunch! In the background, I can just hear 'food,glorious food!' I sat down with my pizza-

**(A/N: best food in the WORLD! ACE: got that right! A/N: gasp, we agree on something! You take back the Pizza thing!ACE: no you! A/N: no you! ACE:no you!)**

that got very boring so I'll tell you what happened at lunch. Karin! God I hate her! So I was sitting in peace, kinda eating my lunch waiting for Hinata to come! Then Karin came up to me, walking like she owned the school! Which she didn't!

"Hey Wannabe!-"

"why does everyone keep calling me that I thought we all ready went through this! MY. NAME. IS. SAKURA!" by now everyone was staring at me, like I was a freak show!

**(A/N:of course, someone with pink hair is completely normal! ACE: exactly! See i'm not a freak show, i'm a weird show!)**

"Whatever, just, like keep away from, like MY Sasuke-kun!" She 'accidently' dropped my pizza on the floor! Now she's done it! she stormed away! But looked back one last time and said"like!"

I stood there looking like a idiot, which i'm not!that's meant to be naturo! I walked up to her, I was not going to let her make a fool of me! Cause I do a pretty damn good job myself!

"hello, Barbie! Over here! I don't want something that you've touched! I don't feel like being dieased! Keep the Emo walking chicken-butt!i don't give a damn!" she stood there like an idiot with a face!

"Hello, like Barbie! Over, like here, like! I don't want like something that you've like touched! I like, don't feel like being dieased, like! You can, like keep the Emo Walking chicken-butt, LIKE!"

After she nodded her head in understandment, I got her 'low fat' yugurt and 'accidently' dropped it on her like she did to me, while everyone laughed! I walked away and saw Hinata. She had a goofy smile on her face like Naruto! What happened now! I didn't have time to ask as the bell went. I ran to gym, what I saw there left me speechless! Hinata came upto me and smiled!

"like youe surprise?" she asked, that's why she had the grin on her face! She knew!

"like? More like Love!"

the man had bright red hair, like my dad's, itachi was pointing to something in my direction. The guy turned his head and smiled! I ran up to him a smile on my face matching his!

"Sasori! What are doing here?" I asked him.

" what is it so bad for a guy to come see his little sister?" he asked

**(ACE: I have a brother! A/N: how can you not know if you have a brother, or not? ACE: do you know me? A/N: unforutnetly!)**

"well, maybe.....yes! I haven't seen you for years! what brought the surprise vist?" he looked down at his shoes. I was he was thinking, do my shoes need shining? Which didn't make sense 'cause he's wearing trainers!

"well acually, i'm.........your new P.E. Teacher!" I was left speechless AGAIN! I started to do my happy-dance! My brother worked for a company called Akatsuki! They're real big in the sport-world! They're the best coaches in all of the WORLD! Itachi was part of them as well!

I ran to get changed, wheni came out the rest of the class was all ready there waiting. Itachi stood there, glaring a ice cube number 1 and 2! they glared right back! What did they do this time! Oh well not my problem! I ran up to Itachi glaring at the ice cubeS!

"Aa" which translates to "Why are you glaring at us?"

"Ah" which translates to " I want to make it fair!"

they both looked at me confused and super-hero, Weasel-guy-dude-man just smirked and walked away!

I walked away following the lame, unreal weasel-man!

"oi, listen up! 'cause you're all lame and I don't wanna tach you anymore, you've got a new P.E. Teacher!i'll only be the basketball coach! I would like you all to meet Sasori Haruno! Your new teacher! Good luck-"

"i know but we don't need luck"

"not you Baka, Sasori! He's the one who has to put up with you idiots!"

"your calling me an Idiot?"

"what no!" itachi ran to hide behind my brother, who appered when itachi started his_ 'i'm so happy I don't have to teach you anymore!'_ speech. Sheesh talk about drama queens!

"line up!" talk about being blunt and straight to the point! Same Sasori, but he knows me so well he's playing one of my favourite game. DODGEBALL!

He put us into teams I was against parcaticly everyone I knew, execpt Hinata!

"Sakura, go get hoodies for you team!" booyah! I could my best! coause no one will know it's me! Sasori turned the lights down and spot lights up, it's game time! Sasori and Itachi stood there as refs. I'm gonna own them like in Guitar Hero! But i'm not gonna trip!

**(A/N:sure you're not! ACE: yeah i'm not, but why do we have spot lights in the gym? A/N: dunno!)**

I ran up to my team and we got in a huddle, I don't what the hell they said cause it went in one ear and out the other! I don't need a plan just an arm and eyes!

"go!" we all ran to get the balls, I ended up getting one, I saw the queen bitc-

**(A/N: ace do we really have to go back to this? ACE: uh huh!)**

I chucked the ball and it hit her straight in the gut! She started to cry!hah! Wimp!

"out!"

"but-but-but-"

"out!" she moped all the way to the bleachers, I worked on getting the stong people out! I heard a load of gasps as I got sasuke- the one on his team- out!

I started cheering with the rest of my team! We've won!

_ XxXxX_

when I got home, Sasori was already there in his room. Walking out he only muttered two words but I cought them "get changed."

In to what? Why? Someone tell me what's going on! Why is the world spining? Why is it sunny? Why won't you answer me? Why am I insane? Why?

I saw a blue dress on my bed. I did what I would do when I see a dress! I screamed!

"what the hell?"

I walked into Sasori's room and stole one of his suits. What? I'm not going to wear....THAT!

(A/N:why? ACE: i'm not going to wear th-th-that thing! A/N: why not wear a dress with jeans! ACE: I dunno! You're the author! A/N:my bad?)

at the dinner party, that I didn't know I had to go to, I met some..um..very..uh..strange people! Who looked at me like I was crazy! What? You never seen a girl in a suit? Whatever!

I saw Sasori and Itachi and Sasuke and Hinata and Neji! What are they doing without me! I walked over to them.

"Why are you wear THAT?" Sasori asked and my 'friends' and the ice cubes looked at me!

"i would rather go on a date with the Emo walking chicken-butt! Than wear a dress!"

The Uchiha Brat smirked and walked up to me and said " so then you'll go out with me?"

"uh......."

Forget you! Shoot me!

**A/N: sorry for the late update! I was busy with my tests! Thanks to VampyMusik for her help with the last cuple of chapters and this one! Review PLEASE!!**


	14. You call it a date I call it hell!

**A/N: hi sorry, I had writer's block! I couldn't update because my laptop broke ! But it's fixed now! This is for those of you who are confused! Oh and by the way I ,unfortunately don't own Naruto!**

** is Ace**

** likes ace, but hates sakura**

** is ace**

** and Sakura are best friends with Hinata**

** IS ace**

** is Hinata**

** is ACE**

** got a dare to make Sakura his girlfriend for atleast ONE month**

** is Sakura's brother**

**'s the one who convinced her to play as Ace**

**...... Sakura's ACE!**

**Thank you for listening..er reading.. the morning announcements. Have a good day!**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 14, You call it a date, I called it hell **_

_*** Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_**Last time on the-i-hate-my-brother-and-the-ice-cube show**_

"_i would rather go on a date with the Emo walking chicken-butt! Than wear a dress!"_

_The Uchiha Brat smirked and walked up to me and said " so then you'll go out with me?"_

"_uh......."_

Forget you! Shoot me!

_**Now on the what-do-i-say-to-chicken-butt-hair show**_

yes my oh so smart reply was"Uh............"

they looked at me expectantly, should I wear a dress or go on a date with ice cube n0.1? Wait! There's no dresses here! So I can just choose-

"Don't even think about it!"

"'bout what?" I asked innocently

"'bout saying dress,even though there's no dresses here!"'

"oh, that! um.. yeah I wasn't thinking about that!"

**(A/N: why is the main character of my story such an idiot! ACE:i know Sasuke's so dumb! I'm the smarterest person on the world! A/N: oh, god! Why do you hate me? ACE: maybe 'cause your hate-able!)**

"oh, just go out with him!" Sasori finally said after I was taking my time deciding. Wow! Didn't see that coming!

"What?! You're meant to be the big, scary brother who says no!" I cried! Not tears, cried. I mean said!

"what if I don't wanna play the '_big,scary brother who says no!'_?"

"oh, but you do!"

"no I don't"

"YES, you do!"

"NO, I don't!" the rest watched us like a tennis match! I don't even LIKE tennis!

"Just go out with him!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"okay. That's cool!"

"wait! What?"

"you're going on a date with Sasuke!"

I did what! I can't believe that I just agreed to go on a date with SASUKE UCHIHA! Most girls would be screaming for joy, but me I'm screaming for a totally different reason! I'm gonna die!

Sasuke just smirked whispered "I'll pick you up at 6 o' clock." and walked off.

I just stood there, shock clear on my face. My idiotic brother and friends just laughed at my baffled expression.

_XxXxX_

the next day was hell on earth! For one thing everyone was either starring of glaring at me!what did I do? I have no clue! On my way to drama, Ami- Karin's friend- tried to trip me up. Keyword '_Tried'._

We were getting the cast list for our play_ ' Cinder-relly'_

**(A/N:for normal people it's ' Cinderella' ACE: who ever said I was normal? A/N: good point!)**

I took one look at the sheet of paper, and all of a soon it became my worst enemy!

_Cinderella- Sakura Haruno_

_Prince Charming- Sasuke Uchiha_

_Step-Mother- Hinata Hyuga_

_Ugly Step-Sister n0.1-Karin Wannatanbe _(sorry I don't know her surname, if you do please tell me!)

_Ugly Step-Sister n0.2- Ami Suzuki_

_......_

it continued I didn't bother reading anymore!

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE CINDERELLA!?" Karin screamed.

"YEAH, WHY DO I GET TO BE CINDERELLA!?" I yelled

the teacher .whose name I still didn't know, just shook mumbled something and stalked off. Apart from that nothing happened.

_XxXxX_

later on I had to get ready for my_ 'date' _Hinata came over with my other friends Ino and Tenten.

**(A/N: you have friends?! ACE: you write this story, you're meant to know! A/N: really did you switch our lines...again? ACE: is that then time, oops gotta go now! He he. BYE!)**

Ino's a platinum blond, with clear blue eyes. Whilst Tenten has brown hair tied up in two buns and chocolate brown eyes!

They started to make a big fuss about what I was going to wear!

"no, she's wearing a skirt!"

"WRONG! She can jeans!"

"HEELS!"

"TRAINERS!"

Ino and Tenten NEVER get along in fashion!

**(A/N: NEVER say NEVER ACE: you just said never like twice! A/N: what did I say about saying NEVER? ACE: Never say NEVER! A/N: you just said never twice ACE: aw forget it!)**

Hinata came to my rescue by giving me some jeans and trainer, I agree with Tenten's style!

The doorbell rang, and Ino shrieked, taking out my hearing! There stood Sasuke wearing a tux! Hahaha! WAIT! Does this mean we're going to some stuck-up, posh place? Great, just great! My just gets better and better!

The car ride was silent, so was half of dinner! I mean EVERYONE was looking at me! WHAT? Never seen a person before?

"ya know what? This place is lame! C'mon if I'm on a date it at least has to have some fun in it!"

so we left and I was driving him to one of my favorite places, he was confused! But he looks so cute when he's confused! I never said that, just for the record!

"Paint balling?" I just nodded to his question. This is what I call fun, better than that boring restaurant!

We played for about an hour and a half! I won! Mainly 'cause I'm awesome! He drove me home. But we sat in his car in silence for a couple of minutes. i become my other worst enemy!

"I had a really great time tonight, thanks!"

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" I stared at him and we burst out laughing for no apparent reason. After we calmed down, I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. We leaned closer until our lips we about to touch, when we heard totally killed the moment.

"bye Haru- I mean Sakura."

"bye Sas- I mean Chicken-butt-hair!" I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to my front door. But when I looked back at sasuke, I swear saw him touch his cheek and smile. Yes SMILE not SMIRK!

Let's see what tomorrow brings us!

**A/N: I know it's really crap but i've had about 4 examx in the ast two weeks, please make my day and REVIEW! I would love it if you did!**


	15. GIRLFRIEND?

**A/N: hi, please don't kill, I know this is really short and late but I've been really busy! I don't own Naruto!**

**P.S Thanks to my AWESOMEZ friend from school for the help with this chapter!**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_Chapter 15 Girlfriend???_

_*** Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

By the time Monday came around, pretty much the whole town knew that Sasuke and I went on a date! That and his fan-girls want to tear me apart, burn me then dance on the ashes! The dancing part sounds fun, but the rest might be painful!

I had to wear one of my baseball caps at school, it just so happened that I took my Ace cap. Oh great! Now people thought that I was trying to be Ace with the baseball cap, now apparently im a bigger wannabe!

I walked to Kakashi's class and sat right at the back in the corner, hoping that no one would see me. That hope was broken as soon as Naruto walked up to me and started yelling "Hi Sakura-Chan!"

"Shut up, dobe!" ah, the great chicken-butt-hair king made his grand entrance!

"holy crap, where are teme?!" Naruto started to look everywhere but behind him, I mean he opened his bag, my purse and he looked in the clock!

"one, I'm behind you! Two, Crap's not holy! Three stop yelling at Sakura, she didn't want to seen, you idiot!"

"teme you're alive!" and he did the one thing that Sasuke didn't like, he HUGGED him!"

**(ACE: who doesn't like hugs? A/N: Sasuke! ACE: but why? A/N:how am I supposed to know, ask him yourself!)**

So I took the author's advice to ask him, Sasuke looked like was going to kill some poor unfortunate soul, who was called Naruto for hugging him.

"Why don't you like hugs?"

"just 'cause I don't!"

then just to piss him off, I started to hug him! But instead of scowling, he smirked.

"i knew you liked me!"

"what! I don't like you!"

"prove it!" and then he did the worst thing imaginable, he kissed me. I mean proper LIP to LIP contact.

But the worst thing was that I enjoyed it! How is that possible?

(**A/N: um maybe 'cause you like him! ACE: but I don't A/N: just answer this, do you his mum? ACE:yes A/N: do you like his Brother? ACE: yes A/N: pizza? ACE: yes A/N: him? ACE: yes, wait I mean no, A/N: no? ACE: yes! A/N: yes! ACE: YES! I meant to say no.)**

I found my self kissing him back, I was sad when he ended it!

"great, now you're my girlfriend!" he said with a smirk on his face

"but I never agreed!"

"you did when you kissed me!" oh great he was reminding me of that kiss, that kiss of which I loved every second!

"FINE, I'm your GIRLFRIEND!" and he kissed me again, but it was cut short when his fan-girls glared at me and yelled

"GIRLFRIEND?" If looks could kill, I'd be dead more than a thousand times! But I was SASUKE UCHIHA'S GIRLFRIEND!

This could only end in chaos!

**A/N: sorry I know it's short but this makes up for me not updating! Right? Anywho please review! i'll give you cookies, i'll update faster! all this right now for just REVIEWING my story!  
**


	16. SAI! The TWIN?

**A/N: hi, this chapter has a lot of time skips, sorry but I need them for the story! I wish I owned Naruto, but all I got from the tooth fairy was £1 Billion. What's that going to get me?**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 16,SAI! The TWIN?  
**_

_*** Sakura/Ace P.O.V ***_

_Last time:_

"_Fine, I'm your GIRLFRIEND!" and he kissed me again, but it was cut short when his fan-girls glared at me and yelled_

"_GIRLFRIEND?" If looks could kill, i'd be dead more than a thousand times! But I was SASUKE UCHIHA'S GIRLFRIEND!_

_NOW:_

So things were great, the play was in a couple of day and I didn't mind Cinderella anymore.

**(A/N: does it have anything to with the fact that you get to kiss Sasuke? ACE:uh...um.. no, what gave you that idea. A/N: oh nothing maybe just because for the past TWO weeks you've been yelling **_**' Oh my god! I get to kiss SASUKE UCHIHA 'cause he's prince charming and I'm Cinderella!' **_**ACE: BYE NOW!)**

We were in form. Waiting Kakashi-sensei to show! The bell rang, everyone waited a minute staring at the door, then laughed.

"Che, like he's gonna show on time!"

"like, who's gonna show?" a voice that strangely sounded like Kakashi-sensei asked.

"the old pervert, Kakashi...Wait! What! KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE ON TIME!" I was just as shocked as Sasuke. Whilst Kakashi just chuckled.

"okay! class we have a new student today!"

"I'm not new!" yelled a voice who belonged to kid who looked like sasuke! I didn't know he had a twin! "i just moved forms!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" I half whispered, half yelled.

" I don't have a TWIN!"

"but that guy looks just like you!"

"What happened I heard yelling?" Itachi came rushing in, "Where's the fire? Who got robbed?"

"no where and no one! She thinks I have a twin!" when Sasuke said 'she' he pointed at me!

"why does she think that?" Instead of answering Sasuke pointed at Sai

**(A/N: Sasuke points a LOT! ACE: I know! Why are you here? A/N: 'cause I haven't spoken much yet! A/N:so you decide to come now! A/N:-nods head- plus it's fun to annoy you!)**

"oh, Sai's just our cousin!" Itachi finally explained why they looked so alike.

The day was pretty funny, in every lesson with Sai the same conversation occurred or something similar

"_class please welcome our new student!"_

"_I'm not NEW! I just moved classes!"_

When P.E. Came by Sai was annoyed I though I saw steam come out of his ears! I mean come on how awesome would that be!

"class-" my brother started off, but Sai cut him off.

"I'M NOT NEW!"

"well actually I was gonna say, we're playing 'dodge ball' but Class please welcome you new student Said!

"it's Sai!" Sai sighed, he looked about ready to pull out his hair!

**(ACE: sai sighed, that's funny! A/N: why, because you basicly say the same thing again? ACE: yup, come on 'sai sighed'! A/N: still not funny! ACE: your no fun!)**

"Okay sorry my mistake, your new student, Sad!" Sasori was trying to hold in his laughter like the rest of us! But was failing epically!

"It's...aw forget it!"

"your name's 'Aw forget it!' ? Or did you just forget your name?" by now some of us coughNARUTOcough were on the floor laughing!

"Seriously how can you not know me? I'm on the friggin' basketball team!" he yelled, seems like he blew a fuse!

That's basically what happened all lesson! We did no exercise what so ever! just argued! It was the best lesson EVER!

_XxXxX_

After I got changed, I saw Sasuke and what's his face...his twin!

"so, do you wanna go out tonight?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled to myself thinking of our last date. We went to the arcade, where I beat him at just about everything!

**(A/N: what game did he beat you at? ACE: -mumbles- A/N: I can't hear that!what did you say? ACE: -whispers louder- A/N:still can't hear you! ACE: D.D.R okay? Gosh! A/N:...ahahahaha!) **

hump. The author's really mean!

**(A/N: the author can also make you kiss Itachi! ACE: I take it back?)**

"i would love to," I was about to accept when I got a text from Itachi saying:

**Where r u?**

**We've got a game 2day!**

**-Itachi **

"but I can't!" I told him sincerely " I have to go...somewhere?" great now it sounds like I don't want go with him!

He walked away after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, even if it was short I still felt a spark! Jerk! he gave me an electric shock!

"it's a good thing you didn't go out with him!" the voice made me jump I turned round and came face to face with none other than Naruto...kidding Sai!

"oh, and why's that?"

"well...

**A/N:i know you hate my for leaving off there but I need it to tense (hopefully it will be!). Sorry if this seems rushed! thanks to all of you who review! Especially VAMPYMUSIK without her I would probably spend forever and a bit to update (did that make sense? Oh well) I' ll update soon! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**P.S: If anyone's a Twilight-fan and has any ideas for my other story 'What If By Chance ' please P.M me!**

**P.S.S: if I get 10 reviews update before the 16****th**** April!**

**P.S.S.S this is one LONG author's note**


	17. Cinderreallyanyworse?

**A/N:hey, what's up people? I'm very sorry I didn't update for ages, but I had writers' block and I was busy! Here's the next chapter of For The Love Of The Game. By the way-**

**Naruto: HI!**

**A/N:what are you doing here?**

**Naruto: WHAT? You don't want me here? FINE! I'm leaving!**

**A/N:exactly why I don't own the bunch of drama queens known as Naruto!**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 17, Cinder-really-any-worse?**_

_*** Sakura/Ace P.O.V ***_

_**Last time**_

"_it's a good thing you didn't go out with him!" the voice made me jump I turned round and came face to face with none other than Naruto...kidding Sai!_

"_oh, and why's that?"_

"_well..."_

**now**

On my way to my game, I thought about what Sai had said to me. But I didn't have too long to think about it because I arrived much quicker than I thought.

I rushed to the change rooms and put on my uniform, tied my hair and hid it in my baseball cap! Awesome baseball cap 'cause it says Ace on the front!(just though you might like to know!)

"Okay team, we NEED to win this! And if you lose I'll make you run suicides till you want to commit suicide! Got it!" one word. Scary! Very scary!

We all nodded to scared to speak. And after all that, I still had time to wonder why the author didn't comment yet!

**(A/N:I have nothing to say! ACE: WHAT!but you're the author! A/N: What am I meant to say? Ace, you're an idiot! ACE: YES! Was it really that hard to say! A/N: Yes! ACE: I give up!**)

I was ready to play my heart out, and-

**(A/N:Hi! ACE: So now you wanna talk! A/N:No, just annoy you!)**

The game was about to start, but before it did, the one person I really didn't want to see walked in! And I'm not talking about Santa! But I'm pretty annoyed at him too! If you're reading this Santa,you owe my a Pony! Sasuke walked in.

Great! could this get any worse! Knowing me, of course it can! All because of the stupid author!

**(A/N:what did you say? ACE:nothing, nothing! A/N: really, 'cause I heard something like ! ACE:i didn't say that I said, cupid pauper? A/N:uh huh.)**

So, let me get this straight, I reject my boyfriend to play basketball, hoping I don't have to see again after what his twi- I mean cousin told me and now he shows up at the game! Great! I just love you life!oh and sarcasm!

The only thing that could make this is worse is that he comes and sits with team, I can't play and or we lose!

Guess what? He comes and sits with team! Charming isn't it! No, not really!

"Ace, Uchiha, Musuki," Coach then called another bunch of names! " Get on, you're playing first quarter!"

**(A/N: I couldn't think of any names! ACE: well, you're just great! A/N: really, thanks! ACE: I meant that- A/N: I don't care I'm taking it as a complement!)**

Okay, woo breathe okay this is it! Let's play some ball! Deep breaths, wow! I'm acting like I'm dying!

I can do this, I'm japan's best player! So what if sasuke's watching? Oh, crap! Sasuke's watching! What if I mess up?

**(A/N: how do you mess up in basketball? ACE: easily! A/N:example...ACE: dying! Is one way!)**

As I stepped onto the court I heard our number 1 fan sing . you hear Naruto sing its like watching a puppy die and I know what it sounds like, just say that he's banned from the pet shop.I took my position and waited for the Suzuki (Musuki) got the ball he never passed to insensitive jerk-faced pig-like thing!

Eventually I went loopy and started to think that Justin Bieber was a good I must have been loopy.I saw someone coming towards me and I got the ball but the jerk-faced pig tackled me.

**(A/N: I swear he's on your team! ACE: yeah, you're point?)**

So I'm now going to beat the shi-

**(A/N:ACE!what did we say about swearing? ACE:um...only use it when possible? A/N: exactly...- ACE: so I'm not in trouble! A/N: no it was sarcasm! ACE:don't care!)**

"Time out!" Coach yelled, YAY! Time to get yelled at! Woop-de-friggin-do! "look, you guys need to work as a team, so Ace you're on for Musuki-

"but I'm already on!"

"I don't care you got to learn to be less chatty and more basketball-ey, Yuki on for Ace!"

If you wanted to know the outcome of the game...we...drew and i don't get I'm Ace, I WIN games but 'cause Sasuke was here...It's all his fault!lt for distracting me.

**(ACE:why'd you stop writing it! A/N: I can't be bothered to write any more! ACE: you're just great! A/N:i know right?)**

_XxXxX_

The day of the played rolled round. And why didn't I have an understudy? I was feeling so sick! I don't wanna do the play! Help me, daddy! Help!

The cast and helpers didn't have to go to class! Yay! Uh huh! But we had to practice all day, for the show. I was thankful that we made it modern and not old fashioned! That means I don't have to wear a dress!

My dad said he was coming to watch the show...with the Uchiha's including...Mr. Weasel!

Wow! I haven't seen him in ages!

**(A/N: you just saw Itachi yesterday! ACE:no I saw 24 hours ago! What a long time! A/N:you know he just walked in,waved at you, you waved at him and then he left. ACE: did he? A/N:no(!) ACE: so he didn't!)**

_XxXxX_

the play started in a couple of minutes, and everyone was nerveous, even...Sasuke! i just have the best times to get stage fright,right?

**(A/N:no way! ACE: way! A/N: no way! ACE: way! A/N:no way ACE:wa-can we stop this? A/N: dunno!)**

I walked onto the stage behind curtains, the stage was big with thick red curtains. Take a deep breathe the curtains opened.

"Rapensel, Rapensel, let down you hair!" Sasuke said while lookig up at the prop tower,

I came out from around the corner and said "Wrong, story Romeo!"

"juliet, juliet, where for art thou juliet?"

"still wrong, and it's Romeo, Romes where for art thou Romeo?"

"snow white?"

"Pink hair!"

"Sleeping beauty?"

"i'm Awake!"

"yea and you ain't no beauty!"

"What?" I said glaring at him, hehe he got scared! I like this play!

"kiddin'!" he squeaked out. "who are you then?"

"Cinderella!"

"who?"

"Cinderella!"

"Who?"

"Cinder-relly? C-I-N-D-erella!"

"Oh, I get it," he nodded, "you're trying to tell me something!"

I sighed and mumbled 'idiot' quietly but loud enough for the audience to hear it.

The play continued and it was now at the part where I got to go to the dance! It was a masqurade dance everyone was wearing a mask. I was wearing a plain white dress(like Sam in 'a cinderella story') and Prince C was wearing old prince-y clothes! (like Austin in 'a cinderella story'). He was the only one NOT wearing a mask.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I stood and asked him

"Um..yes," the audience laughed, probably 'cause they know its true. "I mean no!"

"Really? Because this is a MASQUERADE ball meaning you have to wear a MASK! Oh and look, you have no MASK!"

"Um...so?"

"Gosh! Are you an idiot? First you can't remember my name, then you show to a masquerade ball without a MASK!"

he stood there and looked at me, then after a lifetime of silence he said something... "we've met before?" he said something, something stupid!

"GAH!" I stoped away to go talk to some random people on stage. My _'step-sisters_' walked to Sasuke.

"So Mr. Charming-"

"Actually it's prince!"

While they contiuted to chat I started to pretend to gag, or so the audience thought I was pretending. The next scene was when I had to rush out in a hurry, And I have to forget my..um..er..i forgot what I'm meant to forgot. Oh yeah I'm meant to forget my shoe...

**(ACE:my shoe really? How traditonal can you get A/N: what? I couldn't think of anything.)**

My shoe was loose and thankfully was NOT heels instead it was trainers. Yay converse!

When I got back to _'my house' _Hinata was waiting there with a strict look.

"where were you?" she yelled

"no where." I repiled quickly

"Sure, now where were you?"

"i told you no where!"

"really, then why wheren't you at the ball?"

"wait you'd let me?"

"what! No! You're joking!"

In the background my _'step-sisters'_ were laughing. Pretending to cry I ran off stage.

And finally it was the end of the play and I kissed Sasuke. When we pulled apart, he said... "who are again?" I glared, the audience laughed and Sasuke was on his knee apologizing while I walked away.

All in all it was good play!

But knowing me something bad is going to happen to me like...

**A/N: Please re-**

**Naruto:I'm BA-ACK!**

**A/N:okay?**

**Naruto: and I brought back-up!**

**(whole cast standing behinde him)**

**A/N:that's...nice, so can you and you're back-up tell the people to review?**

**Naruto and Cast: please Review!**

**(Ace runs in)**

**ACE: you'll NEVER take me!**

**(Ace runs out)**

**Everyone: 0.o weird!**


	18. The Break Up Party

**A/N: hi everyone! What's up? Yeah, okay, uh huh! Nice life! Well I have just received some heart-breaking news... I...don't...own...naruto! Yes it's okay you can cry...like I'm doing now!**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**The break-up party!**_

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_Last Time:_

_And finally it was the end of the play and I kissed Sasuke. When we pulled apart, he said... "who are again?" I glared, the audience laughed and Sasuke was on his knee apologizing while I walked away._

_All in all it was good play! _

_Turning around I saw..._

_Now:_

Weasel-Chan!

"Oh, My, God! Weasel-Chan! You're here!"

" I told you to stop calling me that!" he said while his was twitching. Heh heh, twitch twitch!

"This is the first time I called that!...I just thought of it two minutes ago!"

"oh...well, um..in..er..that case...DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"'Kay, Weasel-Chan!"

"I hate you!"

"you love me, really!"

"No, that's chicken-butt hair's job!"

**(ACE: who's Chicken-butt hair? A/N:um..your boyfriend? ACE: I have a boyfriend? A/N:uh huh Sasuke? ACE: oh, the emo scream-o kid! A/N: when'd ya start calling him that? ACE: bout 7 seconds ago!)**

"Ah, the emo-scream-o kid!"

"Um...you're the one who listens to rock!"

"Your point being?"

_XxXxX_

We got to the after-party! And wow! Was it a Party! I saw everyone I knew there!...well not really, I know a lot of people! Like a lot, like more than naruto can count!...yes, people I know more than 2 people! Shocking, someone should alert the media!

I saw Sasori with Weasel- Chan! Ah, I'll never get tiered of saying that! So I walked over to them, and stole Sasori's drink. One word, Coke. The best drink in the world.

"HEY! I was drinking that!"

"Keyword, WAS! As in past tense, like I WAS talking to you!" I walked off with Sasori's drink still in my hand. When I finished it I walked back over to Sasori, "Here," I said handing him the empty cup, and I ran away before he could yell.

It was almost 12 o' clock about five minutes to. I saw Sasuke with Ice Cube n0.2

"Can I talk to you?"

"Me?" Neji asked pointing to himself

I shook my head and took Sasuke's hand.

"So, what's up?"

"Well..."

That's when I remembered what Sai told me.

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

"it's a good thing you didn't go out with him!" the voice made me jump I turned round and came face to face with none other than Naruto...kidding Sai!

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Well...because...he's...using you." Sai gave me a sad smile. Sasuke wouldn't do that!...Would he?

"No! He's not!"

"yes! He is! You remember when we won our first game of the season, and we had that party," I nodded. "we were playing truth or dare and you weren't there yet so Naruto dared Sasuke to make you his girlfriend for at least a month!"

"You're lying!" I tried to deny the truth. I knew he was telling the truth, I mean me and Sasuke hated each other and all of a sudden after the party he's nice to me. I just can't believe he lied to me.

_**EnD fLaShBaCk**_

"Sasuke," I took a deep breath "I'm breaking up with you!" he chuckled, thinking I was joking but stopped laughing when he saw the look on my face.

"What? Why?" he said looking alarmed

"Because you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie!"

"Oh, then why'd you ask me out, and don't say because you like me! Because you and me both know you don't!"

he stayed silent, I started to walk away.

"But...but-

"_ I' m such a good liar...whoa can't help myself I keep playing with fire_!" Naruto chose that time to put the music up! It fit perfectly!

"oh, well, I still won!" I heard him say. Wow, that really hurt, he doesn't actually care about me, all he cared about was winning some stupid dare!

"actually mate, she broke up with you ONE minute before it would've been a month, so technically, YOU LOSE!" that made me feel a bit better, who am I kidding I'm not feeling better.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

**(A/N:what else would you dial? ACE:OMG,you're alive! A?N:of course I am-0.o- ACE:but-but, you haven't spoken in years! A/N: I just spoke to you like 10 minutes ago ACE:yeah,so years)**

"Ino...-sob-"

"whats the matter, Hun,"

"he-he-"

"okay, me,you, the Girls and Ben and Jerry's my house 10 minutes!" I nodded even though she couldn't see me...well maybe she could because she was some where in this party.

_***Sasuke's P.O.V***_

What just happened? Girls don't brake up with Sasuke Uchiha, no Sasuke Uchiha brakes up with girls. And Sasuke Uchiha has to stop referring to himself in third person.

"what just happened?" I asked my so called _'best friend'_

"well, um, your girlfriend just broke up with you." he said while backing away,

"oh, well, I still won!" I said, Naruto frowned, but who cares 'bout what he thinks.

"actually mate, she broke up with you ONE minute before it would've been a month, so technically, YOU LOSE!"

"who cares 'bout that minor technicality!"

"me! and every else!" this is so not making me feel better. Stupid Naruto. Stupid Dare! Stupid Sakura! Stupid ME! And most of all STUPID HEART!

**(A/N:OMG! He has a heart! ACE: I can't believe it! A/N:neither can I!)**

I can hear you guys, ya know! I started to sulk and Naruto left! Good! He should! Ha ha, that rhymed!

As soon as he left, my...older...- I can't say it! But I must, my older...bro-th-er, hey! I said it!okay off topic. So Weasel came over.

Great now my night's complete!

He had a solemn look on his face...he open his mouth and...

**A/N: sorry it's short! and for any mistakes! Tell me if you love it? Hate it? Wow that sounded like a marmite add! Anyway whatddiya think? Just like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story! You guys ROCK!**


	19. Wanna be back

**A/N:HI! So, who are and what are you doing here? Look I know you're to hold me hostage for ownership, but I need to tell you something before you shoot me, I don't own Naruto!**

_**For The Love Of The Game **_

_**Chapter 19, Wannabe back!**_

_***Sasuke's P.O.V***_

_Last time:_

_I can hear you guys, ya know! I started to sulk and Naruto left! Good! He should! Ha ha, that rhymed!_

_As soon as he left, my...older...- I can't say it! But I must, my older...bro-th-er, hey! I said it!okay off topic. So Weasel came over._

_Great now my night's complete!_

_He had a solemn look on his face...he open his mouth and..._

_Now:_

He...Laughed? He's laughing at my Misery! How dare he! Even if the roles were switched I would do the same to him!

"you're laughing at me?" he nodded because HE. WAS. LAUGHING. AT. ME! "why?"

"'cause your life sucks! Foolish Little brother!" he never let's me forget he's older,does he?

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_XxXxX_

The girls and I met at Ino's house. The reason I'm here is for ice cream! Or I would be drowning in self-pity! Poor me! See, self-pity!

"Okay, so what happened?" Ino asked as soon as I stepped in to her house.

"He-we...i...we broke up!" they looked at me questioningly

**(ACE:hehe, questioningly...funny word! A/N: is it even a word? ACE:don't know you're the author!A/N:yeah, but I never said I was a good one!)**

"Okay, so basically...WAIT!i need ice cream!"

"Why?"

"Comfort food!" they just rolled their eyes and I portrayed a look of mock hurt on my face.

So I told them the whole story, while eating ice cream, bawling my eyes out, wanting to kill Sasuke and stroking a plastic snake.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tenten yelled after a small silence.

"I know, me too, I can't believe he did that!" I said while sniffling in between

"No, not that! I can't believe he lost!" thanks for the sympathy Tenten!

**(A/N:YAY! ACE: why 'YAY'? A/N:' cause she did the same thing I'd do...not make you feel any better! ACE:i hate you! A/N:i know!)**

XxXxX

The next day we were attacked by flesh-eating zombie squirrels. Yeah...area 51 had some explaining to do...just kidding, and for all of you suckers who believed me...go get your heads checked out!

**(A/N:dude, that was mean! There's nothing wrong with my heads ACE: you beli-wait did you say headS A/N: yeah, you said 'all of you suckers who believed me...go get your headS checked out!' ACE:i meant that as a- ACE:no you're telling me I have more than one head! Good day sir. ACE:but I'm a- A/N: I SAID 'GOOD DAY SIR'!)**

We were at school, and all the girls were glaring at me...again! I go out with, they glare. I dump his sorry butt, they still glare!

"What's your problem now, apart from how much money you need daddy to give you?" I asked stepping up to the queen bit-

**(A/N:ACE! ACE:sorry mum! A/N:I'm so NOT your mum, one I don't really want to be related to you! Two, I'm only 13! you're what friggin' 16?)**

"How could you dump poor Sasuke-kun. I mean after all, he did go out with you when no one else would!" oh, this is rich, how could I dump him? How could I **not** dump him after what he did!

'Just walk away' a voice in my head said

**(A/N:but you're not going to listen to me, are you? ACE:no, no I'm not...wait you ca get in my head now? A/N:yeah, amazing innit? ACE: not really, it's just creepy!)**

I started to walk away but then I heard the slut say "Oh, look the whittle baby when to go cry to her mummy, but wait she doesn't one!" and then she started laughing

It was true my mum died when I was little, in a accident. But what she said, really hit a nerve. I spun round and punched in her not-pretty-little-nose.

She started to cry, and her friends crowed her.

_XxXxX_

I found Sasuke at lunch, sitting on a table crowed by a sea of people "So, I told her _'I'm sorry but it's just not working out,'_ then she started to-" that's when I slapped him.

"How could you? You know Naruto's right, you're a bastard"

"I have two parents unlike you!" he yelled!

I slapped him again...and again...and one more time. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and ran away with tears streaming down my face.

I just wannabe back, to how things were before, to being me ACE, to being...Sakura

**A/N;hi I know I haven't updated I ages but there's going to be something BIG in the next Chapter, don't worry, if you review I'll update sooner!**


	20. you did WHAT?

**A/N:Hi, so like I said, BIG chapter this one! It took ages to write...just wanted to thank everyone who review, favorited, subscribed and read this story! You guys rock!...just before you kill me for taking for ever and bit to upload let me say I don't own Naruto...so let me runaway now...BYE!**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 20, you did what ?**_

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_Last time_

"how could you? You know Naruto's right, you're a bastard"

"i have two parents unlike you!" he yelled!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and ran away with tears streaming down my face.

I just wannabe back, to how things were before, to being me ACE, to being...Sakura

_NOW!_

The next day I heard everyone whisper about me, some even had the nerve to point fingers. But then again that's nothing I'm not use to. Walking down the halls alone, they seemed to be longer, never-ending, something out of a nightmare which life pretty much was.

Okay, this is now getting a bit to angsty for me, so who wants to clowns juggling ice-creams?- wait! Scratch that, clowns scare me!

**(A/N: che, clowns scare you? CHICKEN! ACE: oh, like they don't scare the crap out of you? A/N: no they don't! ACE: are you sure they're pretty scary, ya know like the...A/N:the what? ACE:-mumbles something- A/N: what? Say it louder? ACE:-whispers something- A/N: What? ACE: THE DARK OKAY?)**

I had science first and great we had test...just to let you know I suck at science! I mean what's the difference between red blood cells and white blood cells? They're both blood cells aren't they?... they are both blood cells right?

I had P.E. Next so off to bug Sasori. But he wasn't in...so Weasel-Chan had to take the lesson. I suddenly had and idea, walking over to Itachi I made sure to see Sasuke- sorry jackass-who's-gay was present.

I whispered my idea to my friend who just smirked evilly and nodded! Oh, don't you just love revenge! Lunch was gonna be awesome! Everyone started to run laps, mainly 'cause Itachi scares the crap outta them.

After P.E. It was break and the basketball team had a meeting...strange,very strange. Hm, where's Itachi? He's the coach he should be here! The team was talking and hangin' out...well, until I came, the all looked at Sasuke expecting him to do something. Oh, this has to be good! He came and stood in front of me wit the team behind him...this only spells one thing! C-H-E-E-S-E!

**(A/N:WHAT? ACE:it spells cheese to me-shrugs shoulders- A/N:really 'cause to me it spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E! ACE:no I still thinks it's cheese! A/N: I give up!)**

Right so coming back to the cheese, the guys glared, while the guys glared! Their leader looked really uncomfortably, what a chump! Sasuke cleared his throat, "hi-um...we-well...er...what I'm...er...try-tryin-"

"Spit it out already!" Wow the the first time he's stuttered! I should laugh at him! ha-haha-haha!

"Here." Neji said taking something from Chicken's hands and passing it to me.

The color of the paper was pink...this can only spell K-A-N-G-A-R-O-O! Woops I meant T-R-O-U-B-L-E! "what's this?" I asked carefully opening the paper as though it had a bomb, but with these guys you never know!

"A pinky slip!" Naruto yelled!

"He means a pink slip, me, the rest of the team and Sasuke included want you off the team. So we gave you the pink slip...you're now fired from the basketball team!" Neji said all while hitting Naruto on the head. That would usually be funny but not now. They...cut...me..from...the...team!

"You cut me from the team? WHY?"

"'Cause you suck." Chicken-butt-haired-gay answered but in a very,very quiet voice. Like really quite, even a mouse is louder!

**(A/N:So then how did you hear him? ACE:'cause I have super-awesome-cool hearing powers!)**

"Whatever, I didn't want to be on your stupid suckish gay team!" I stormed out.

I had free period next, so I went wondering round the school...bored...bored...I'M SO BORED! why can't some fun just drop in front of me!

I stood there for a good two minutes staring at the ceiling before getting bored. I decided to go to the library to read...nah, I'm just kidding I don't read! Woop woop! Computer! So I started going on random stuff...to find out it was blocked! NOOOOOOO you tube!

**(A/N:i know how you feel...my school did the same thing-sad,'bout cry face- ACE:tragic, right? A/N:-sob-)**

So after me and the author cried..sobbed and generally moped about our schooling blocking sites! I thought I felt eyes watching and the author's probably gonna ask how u FEEL someone watching you...I don't know you just do!

**(A/N: I wasn't gonna ask that! ACE:-raised eyebrow A/N: I wasn't ACE:... A/N:...'kay...fine maybe I was...but that doesn't prove anything!)**

I turned round and I saw a cat with a chain-saw, baking brownies with zebras...or nothing. But really which sounds more practical? The first one obviously!

I then decided to go to the music room and why do you people care about what I do? 'cause you keep listening...reading about my life...are you a stalker? It's okay if you are... i mean think about Edward Cullen, he stalks Bella swan but people still love him right?

Okay off topic, you people must really like me! And because you do I'm gonna tell what happened. I picked up one the guitar (which are in horrible condition) I started to play some scales, when I felt some stare again! I'm sorry but I don't want an Edward-Cullen-Stalker-Dude-Thing!

Coming face to face with the thing following me. But it turned out to...

**(A/N:i was gonna leave it there, but being the nice, kind, awesome- ACE: so you mean you felt guilty and decided to write a long chapter? A/N: pretty much, yeah ACE: to all you readers out there I have one thing to say...nice, guilt trip!)**

Sasu-wait no sorry this dude don't got chicken-butt hair. Who I do know who looks like sasuke but doesn't look like sasuke? There's Itachi...Mikoto...and...HIS TWIN duh! I must be turning stupid, and author don't say anything!

**(A/N: 'bout what? Like how you were always stupid and just started realizing now? ACE: yes! That! **

**A/N:okay I won't! ACE:thank- A/N: 'cause I already have hahahaha ha!)**

I hate you! Not you readers to love my life very much but the damn author

**(A/N:who get to control what you do!-smile-)**

Crap! I'm sorry? I think?

Anyway getting back to the story, Sai was there staring at me...it was kinda awkward and by kinda I mean a lot-a!

"um..." I started but then the bell rang and I started to hurry and get my stuff. I heard Sai asked something and me being in a hurry just replied "Yeah, sure whatever!" and ran to English. Stupid strict teachers!

"Class, today we are doing poetry!" Yay? "I will put you in pairs and together you have to write a poem! GOT IT?" most people nodded mutely. Sadly Naruto being the idiot he was yelled out "NO!" I started laughing at his stupidity and for that...I was paired up with him! Great!

"so..." I glared "um..uh...hi?" glare, glare, glare-y glare glare!

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO WORKING?" great...DE-ten-tion!

"Um...because...er...we...don't know what to er write?" It was worth a shot! took in a deep breath and then...the bell rang! Saved by the bell!

Lunch was...well odd and coming form me, you know it's unbelievably odd! It started of normal...ish. People came In to the cantine, got their food,sat down and ate it! But...

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

_I walked though the doors and waited at a table near them, sweet sweet revange! After what seemed like hours, days and quite possibly a year Sasu- i mean the emo, anti-social douche walked in and just as he did all of yesterdays leftovers, which contained custard, spaghetti and more fell over him and a lot into his hair!_

"_NO, not my hair!" wow boys in my school care more about their hair then thee girls do...Awkward._

_But that's not all, here comes the best part. He was dragged by Itachi to front of the room where two large posters of Sasuke (one, of him hugging a pink teddy-bear and two, of him cuddling a yellow blanket) unraveled_

_then it was all quite...Sasuke was glaring. Itachi was smirking as he should the plan worked perfectly!I burst out laughing, while everyone else came back from the planet Pluto  
_

_**(A/N:Pluto's not a planet ACE:yes it is! A/N:nope, it's not! It's too small ACE:Says you! A/N: says NASA ACE: yeah, well NASA's wrong!)**_

_Right so after this I need have to prove NASA wrong, lovely!_

"_WHAT is the meaning of this?" Chicken-butt-ice-cube-Mr-i-have-hyphens-in-my-name asked._

_Now it was my turn to start I walked over to where he was lent down close to his ear but not TOO close. He is after all covered in leftovers from yesterday! I whispered "Payback's a bitch!" and walked off to get some food while leaving Sasuke to gape like a goldfish...which kinda looked cut- wait what am I saying I HATE HIM! _

_I was talking to Hinata, who came in about five minutes ago. I took a sip of my drink when some girl came up to me and asked "is it true?" and here I was thing is what true? "that you're going on a date with Sai?" I spat my drink out! And the funny thing was I've always wanted to do a spit-take but now..er not so much!_

"_WHAT?" I growled sound much like an animal but ya know I'm pissed...very pissed! I marched over to Sai's table where the basketball team sat. "What is the MEANING of this?" I asked with a dangerous glint in my eye._

"_Not so nice now ,is it?" Sasuke smirked and leaned back in is chair...then fell out if it! But I didn't laugh instead glared at Sai! He visibly gulped but I would too if I was in his position...thankfully I'm not!_

"_Well...um..y-you se-see earlier..uh..in th-the er mus-music room I-er-i said 'do you want to go out with me on Friday and...er...you can't cancel... you-you sa-say yes.' and you said 'yeah, sure whatever'" oh crap so I did..damn that!_

_**EnD fLaShBaCk**_

School then ended quickly main because through the rest of my lesson I was doing a gold impression much better than Sasuke's thank you very much!

**(A/N:um...you're welcome? I think?)**

_XxXxX_

After school Itachi, Hinata and I went to the park to play some b-ball! We played for half an hour before the school's team came and ruined our fun! Why weren't they in the gym I don't know!

"Oh, look the loser's trying to play basketball!" kiba said and the others laughed, I like always glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? It's a free country we can go where we want. And the school's closed" Naruto said the last part quietly but I still heard it.

"Look I'll play all of you and I if I win you put me back on the team!" while I said that Itachi said "what" but everyone ignored him and he pouted. Kinda scary having a grown man pout!

"Look we'll make it easier for ya. You play one of us, but we pick. And if you lose you're never allowed on the team ever! Deal?" Neji stuck out his hand for me shake. I looked at his face, then down to his hand and up to his face again

"Deal!"

"You can play...Sasuke"

"What?"

"We have a deal!"

"Fine." I muttered. Sasuke and I stood int the middle(me with the ball) while everyone else stood on the sides watching.

We both crouched down and I looked like I was gonna dribble right, so Sasuke moved right...but I jumped up and shot from where I was...and scored it was first to 11 and I was winning. Sasuke handed the ball back to me.

I did the same thing again..it was fun to see the shocked look on his face. He passed the ball back, this time I did dribble right but he stole it and drived towards the basket I chased him but he slam dunked it in. I got the ball next and ran towards the basket and shot.

**(A/N:Basically this is like one tree hill where Lucas and Nathan have the basketball match in the first episode,i just can't be bothered to right more ACE: that's just pure laziness A/N: you just want to beat Sasuke! ACE:yeah, that too!)**

this was it the game was 10-10 it was my shot I bounced it through my legs getting closer to the basket each time but Sasuke was in front so I spun round and went left where I shot...and it went in! That means I WIN!

"I win!" I started to do a happy dance and Hinata and Itachi joined in. while the team looked disappointed? Why but no one's face could beat Sasuke's. It was priceless! But a little part of me did feel bad for him...being beat by a girl and supposed _'the worst on the team'_!

"I guess I'm back!"

now I have a date on Friday...what can happen?

**A/N:really sorry 'bout the late update but school started today and i already have homework retared i know!... just a big thanks to Vampymusik for her idea! Review please! I'll be your bestest friend! and if you go on to youtube and type in Lucas Nathan Basketball Match One Tree Hill and it's bound to come up!  
**


	21. Hers' date

**A/N: Here's Chapter 21! I'm really sorry for the slowness! you can pelt me with rotten tomatoes if it makes you feel better...but you can only do it virtually! **

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 21, hers' date**_

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_Before_

this was it the game was 10-10 it was my shot I bounced it through my legs getting closer to the basket each time but Sasuke was in front so I spun round and went left where I shot...and it went in! That means I WIN!

"I win!" I started to do a happy dance and Hinata and Itachi joined in. while the team looked disappointed? Why but no one's face could beat Sasuke's. It was priceless! But a little part of me did feel bad for him...being beat by a girl and supposed _'the worst on the team'_!

"I guess I'm back!"

now I have a date on Friday...what can happen?

_This chapter_

First dates are important they give impressions good or bad. For once I really wasn't nervous, no wait that's a lie. A really BIG lie...i was freakin' out! What do I wear? What do I do? Who do I throw this rabid zebra at? I just don't know!

"Calm down!"Hinata yelled! Which is weird 'cause she's usually very quite, but I think my pasing has pissed her off.

"Okay, okay I'm calm."

"No, you're not."

"How do y-"

"You can dribble the ball properly but know the ball keeps hitting your feet!" I nodded instantly, the only way I could play basketball was if I cleared my mind and calmed down.

"LOOK! YOU WILL GO ON THIS DATE, CALM! YOU WILL HAVE FUN BUT BE CALM AND YOU WILL COME BACK, CALM! GOT IT?" I nodded again, Hinata sounded like a drill Sargent..I wouldn't be surprised if she was one now!

_XxXxX_

I met Sai outside the cinema, could he get anymore cliche? Maybe! "Hey I brought two tickets for _' Charlie st Cloud'_ is that alright?"

**(A/N:sorry if I spelled the movie wrong! ACE:yea', you should be ashamed! Bad author!)**

Charlie st Cloud, really? A Chick flick, damn it I wanted to watch _'vampires suck'_! Sasuke would ne- wait! This isn't about Sasuke 'cause he's gay and Sai's better!...even if doesn't know what movies I like! But he's still better...right?

**(A/N:Do you want the truth or the thing that makes you feel better? ACE:Better A/N: Yeah...uh huh Sai's the perfect*starts laughing* sorry can't say that with a straight face ACE: What can you say with a straight face? A/N:Ace's an idiot, Sai's a bad date...Ace's an idiot! ACE:gee...thanks)**

Right so according the Author who set me up with _'the bad date'_, he's a bad date! Lovely that's just smashing! And did any one apart from me think that sounded English?

**(A/N:That's 'cause i live in England genius! ACE: Really? A/N:Noooooo! ACE: Oh, so you kiddin'? A/N: That was sarcasm! ACE:What was? A/N:THAT!)**

So after the crappy movie which I didn't watch was over we went to dinner...in a restaurant...the same one Sasuke and I went to. Charming...this isn't going to awkward at all, if you can't see my sarcasm then go check your eyes. Like NOW! So you read this properly!

So anyway, hopefully you guys went and got your eyes checked out. Now we can continue. When we escorted to our table, I noticed an elderly couple who reminded of Sasuke and Naruto. No! The guys weren't gay, they just looked like Naruto and Sasuke.

Okay, now maybe I need to get MY eyes checked out. Why would be thinking of Sasuke, of his coal black eyes or his soft chick- WAIT! Stop thinking of Sasuke and his coal- STOP! I'm here because I like Sai...not Sasuke...and I was tricked into coming, but that's not the point!

"So, what d'you wanna eat?" Sai asked

"Um...I dunno I haven't been here before." Lies, BIG lies, like the size of Sasuke's ego big!

**(A/N: Everything all ways comes back to Sasuke ACE: No! A/N:Who's Itachi's brother? ACE: Sasuke A/N: Sai's cousin ACE: Sasuke A/N:High school basketball team captain? ACE: Sasuke A/N:Who you thinkin' 'bout? ACE:Sasuke!-slaps hand over mouth- A/N: See Sauske ACE:This means nothing! A/N: Of course not!)**

"Um d'you want sushi or somethin'?" riiiiiiiight 'cause I don't eat sushi every other day!

"Um...er..." how do I put this nicely?...well I thought loads about it and there's no nice way to put it! Sai is the WORST DATE in the history of worst dates! "Why not?" well because I eat it so often, that's why not!

Stupid me, I kept looking over at the table where the Sasuke and Naruto couple were... I'm not a stalker just for the record! But they really, and I mean really looked like Sasuke and Naruto. Hell, they even acted like them!

"What's she doing?"

"Quiet, she's coming this way! so...do you want any pickles...dear?"

"Pickles? Why the- Ow! Dobe don't kick me! Oh! ...right yes, I would love pickles...I'll take twelve!"

That's part of what I heard when I was going to the bathroom. I spent so much worry of this date and all it did was suck! Like a lot! I was trying to get away from Sai for the most part! He kept asking questions like when's your birthday? What kind of a question is it? It's like a stalker! GOD!

(**A/N:It's quite a normal question really. ACE: No it's not! A/N: Right because a question like what are the exact co-ordinates for your house is normal! ACE: Yes! Geez what kind of an idiot are you?)**

Time to get back to...that. You can shudder now! This first date was just Great!

_***Sasuke P.O.V***_

Right so here I am...dressed as an old lady...following Sai and Sakura. That's perfectly normal before you say anything!

"Why are we doin' this again?" that's the Dobe asking...I brought him along because...I needed a date...I'M NOT GAY! Just to let you know but if I brought a girl Sakura would know something was up, so I was going undercover...as an OLD LADY! With Naruto as my DATE! Why do you hate me god?

"Hn."

"So, I take that as I'm sooo in love Sakura and I'm gonna stalk her on her date to see if it's better than ours."

"Hn."

"And I take that as you're sooo smart Naruto, why aren't I as smart as you!"

I just gave him my Super-all-mighty-i-would-kill-you-but-i-need-you-here-for-a-reason-glarey glare!and he cowered in front of my awesomeness!

"Look they're going in the cinema. What do you think they're gonna watch?" knowing Sakura it would be something like _'Vampires suck' _

"Hn."

"Hey! Wait they're watching..._'Charlie st cloud'_? i didn't know Sakura was into those movies" _'Charlie st_ _cloud'_? Really? Sakura hates chick flicks! Che, Sai doesn't even know what kind of movies she likes! Noob!

"Dobe, go!"

"Do what?" he asked in a Dobe-like fashion.

"Buy the tickets!"

"Why should I buy the tickets!"

" 'Cause you're dressed like the guy!"

"So you're dressed like the old grandma!" he shouted, drawing attention to us. Thankfully gay and Sakura went into the theater.

"Um..er...he's just joking!" I said I my most high-pitched voice, Uchiha's don't do this, we're not meant to make fools of our self on a regular basis!

"Dobe, shut up! Go buy the tickets!" He went mumbling on his way. idiot!

**(ACE:just like Sasuke! A/N:and you!)**

When we got into the theater I saw Sakura in the middle...with gay. We sat a couple of rows above them! I'M NOT STALKING THEM, JUST FOR THE RECORD! I'm just following and watching...from a distance. Yep, not stalking!

After that awful, Zac Efron starring movie, they went to dinner. In a restaurant...the same one sakura and I went to.

We, me and Naruto unfortunately,got a table a couple of tables away from...THEM!

"Why am I the boy again?"

" 'Cause if I dressed as the guy, they would've known somethin' was up"

"Or maybe you like dressing as a GIRL!" Che, sure I like dressing as a girl! Who in the world doesn't?

After a while of 'watching' them "what's she Doing?" I asked the Dobe 'cause he facing them.

"Quiet, she's coming this way." he said then put on an old guys voice "So...do you want any pickles...dear?"

Why the hell would I want pickles?

"Pickles? Why the- Ow! Dobe don't kick me!" Can you believe the Dobe kicked me, me Sasuke Uchiha, he motioned with his head, and I saw Sakura so I quickly put on an old lady's voice "Oh! ...right yes, I would love pickles...I'll take twelve!"

Then she finally left. This first date was just great!

**A/N:I'm SOOO sorry you don't understand! I know this is really late, but please don't hate me! Happy halloween? Please review! It's better than sweets!**


	22. Chapter With Out A Title

**A/N: sorry, i have no title for this chapter...i couldn't think of one because i just found that-that...i don't own Naruto! I'm crying just to let you know**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 22,**_

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

_Last time_

_"Quiet, she's coming this way." he said then put on an old guys voice "so...do you want any pickles...dear?"_

_why the hell would I want pickles?_

_"pickles? Why the- Ow! Dobe don't kick me!" can you believe the Dobe kicked me, me Sasuke Uchiha, he motioned with his head, and I saw Sakura so I quickly put on an old lady's voice "Oh! ...right yes, I would love pickles...I'll take twelve!"_

_then she finally left. This first date was just great!_

_NOW!_

So my date with Sai was...er horrible. It was now Monday and Chicken-butt kept giving me a weird look...like more messed up than his face already.

**(A/N:you know Itachi looks just like Sasuke..right? ACE: ehehe course I did. Now if you'll excuse me-runs off with big mallet- A/N: someone call an ambulance)**

_XxXxX_

Lunch came too fast, but hey it's food and I like food! After I got my food I went to sit at an abandoned table, well it was abandoned till Sai came and sat down. When did I say he could sit down? Does anyone remember when I did? No!

"Hi." I stared. "um, so look I know our date was..er-"

"Crap, horrible, gay?" I only gave a few of my suggestions

"Yeah, that! But... what I'm trying to say is that I was so nervous I wasn't myself. You know going out with such a pretty girl like yourself makes a guy like me scared." I giggled. WTF? I giggled like a friggin' school girl!

(A/N: you are a school girl! ACE: so? A/N: then you giggle as a school girl ACE: no I don't! A/N: what and I do? ACE: yeah, is that so hard to understand? You're still at school so you giggle like a school girl!)

"So I would like to start again, my name's Sai and I like you." he held out his hand and I looked uncertain. But I shook it. And possibly made the biggest mistake of life...let's cross that bridge when we get there.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," I started "and I- I think we'll be great friends!" I smiled and he smiled back... strange-ish.

We sat down started eat, silently. Really, who eats in SILENCE?

"Soo...,"i said dragging out the O

"What do you think of Flesh-eating Zombie Squirrels?" how random could a person get? Who even asks that?

"Um...," how do I answer that question? "Yeah, they're Awesome?"

"Aren't they?"

"Pixie Sticks." I said as randomly as him. See two can play at this game! HA!

"isn't that just sherbet sticks?"

"yeah, but they remind me of fairies so it's cooler to say Pixie stics!"

**(A/N:Happy VampyMusik? you better be! ACE: 'Cause if you ain't...A/N:What? ACE:Oh, I'm waiting for you to stop me A/N: Nah, go ahead! ACE:Sweet, you better be happy or else?)**

'Kay moving on, I don't think I've ever laughed so much!who knew Sai was so funny? Though most of the jokes were making fun of a certain chicken-butt haired Uchiha!

Maybe Sai's different? But who knows? Right now all I'm worried about is our next game...but it can wait...right?

A/N: Sorry fr my lateness,but I hope you like it! i know it's really short but the next one will be longer! and sorry for any mistakes

HAPPIE BIRTHDAY! to random people in the world!...oh, and VAMPYMUSIK!

please review!


	23. What's Wrong With Me?

**A/N: Yeah, I'm really sorry about the late update, I was- still am- sick and I've had a number of exams so high that i can not count... that's more than 7 by the way. happy two months into the new year? Smile? I don't own Naruto, Happy?**

_**For The Love Of The Game**_

_**Chapter 23, What's wrong with me?**_

_Last Time, for all those of you missed it!_

_'Kay moving on, I don't think I've ever laughed so much!who knew Sai was so funny? Though most of the jokes were making fun of a certain chicken-butt haired Uchiha! _

_Maybe Sai's different? But who knows? Right now all I'm worried about is our next game...but it can wait...right?_

_Now, scroll down and READ!_

_***Sasuke P.O.V***_

**(ACE: -Gasp- a whole chapter in Sasuke's P.O.V A/N:um...dunno maybe I'd give you a little ACE -smiles- A/N: or maybe not... ACE:i hate you. A/N:ya, know maybe that chapter in Sas- ACE:NO!I'm sorry, please take me back)**

Hn.

Hn.

Hn.

Why are you stalking my thoughts? Do you really have nothing better to do? If you don't then I'll you a secret...I don't tell many people these things...but I-I'm con-confu-fus-ed, see? I just don't get it, but when I see Sak- um a certain someone, my heart beats faster and I get butterflies and stuff happens. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Help!

Right, you stalker promise you're not going to tell anyone..if you do, I will find you and I will ki-

**(A/N: You are not threatening my readers! you see I'm a good author)**

As I was saying I will kindly ask you not tootherwise? I dunno but something will happen. It might not be good too!

Hn.

**(I was going to stop there but it was WAY to short! So be happy people!)**

_***Sakura/Ace P.O.V***_

Alright, we can't mess up now. This is it the beginning of the Japanese National Basketball Cup or JNBC for long...I mean short!

My team were all here, all ready for the qualifiers, all ready to win! We had never lost a qualifying match and we weren't about to start now! We did the whole, totally cliche before game speech we're gonna win thing...including the hands in the middle! Wow kinda sad.

**(A/N: Just kinda? 'cause I was thinking alota! ACE: Yeah well what do you know? A/N: A lot! ACE: Yeah, well...um I-I'm just gonna leave now.)**

We won as usually..i just didn't get to play! Why? Yeah that's what I'm wondering too! Someone please tell me!

But I wasn't feeling well, so I guess I didn't mind...too much. it still pissed me off.

_XxXxX_

School was, well school. I had a math test, failed! I had a science experiment, Failed! I had lunch, Fai- no wait can you fail lunch? But it was interesting and by interesting I mean horrible, just plain horrible.

They...ran outta PIZZA! I know your world is ending too. I had a headache all day. And a cough. And a runny nose. And they didn't have PIZZA! God! Today is just not a good day!

I was walking out of the cafeteria, when I bumped into someone...and fell. But no one saw anything right?

"Hey, are you all right?" I looked up. Who hates me?

**(A/N: Um...me? ACE: You must be very happy. A/N: Why? ACE: why? pfft, you know why! A/N: Is it 'cause- ACE: Yeah A/N: Oh, then yeah I am!)**

I glared. " I'll take that as a no, then?" He reached out his hand for me take, if you think I'm gonna grab that you're all nuts. I got up, see I can do it myself and now I shall stick out my tongue, although you can't see it.

I pushed past him...or so I thought. He grabbed my wrist before I could run and scream bloody murder.

"What." My patience is really wearing thin

**(A/N: You have patience? ACE: -mimics- Yes A/N: Do you understand what patience means? ACE: Che, um..yeah. Which loser doesn't? A/N: You. ACE: Maybe)**

" Why are you going out with Sai?"

" 'Cause I want to. Why are you so gay?" You pretty much guessed who it was, right? Right? Please tell me if you did, you get a cookie...that I kinda you didn't, do I have to spell it out for you? Well I'll do it anyway; S-A-S-U-K-E. Did you get that? Sas-gay, alright?

Right well back to argument you all want to see- er read so bad. "Look, just don't go out with..._him_." Emphasis on him or look I'm not sure.

"Why should I listen to you? You didn't even answer my question!" I glared. He glared. The author got tired of typing glared.

"Look just don't"

"And why should listen to you?"

" 'Cause I know what I'm what I'm talkin' about."

"Che, course you do, you also know how to be a jack-ass."

"Hey!You're just jelous!" He looked around, then finally remembered his point, "And I do know what I'm talkin' about."

" I'm jealous of you? In your dreams. And why shouldn't I go out with him? Are you je-"

"I'm not Jealous of that loser!"

"Then why do you care?" this was so confusing.

" I don't."

"But you do, otherwise you wouldn't tell me not to go out with him!" I yelled exasperated.

"yeah, maybe I do!"

" I know but why? YOU FUCKIN' HATE ME!"

"MAYBE I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU!" My eyes went wide, so did his. I did the most logical thing at the time, I ran!

**A/N: Did you see that coming, huh? Huh? Oh you did? Well you know what they say right? Seriously what do they say? Tell me and please, please Review! Remember stroke a panda, look both sides before breaking an egg and REVIEW!**


End file.
